


A Little Bit of Time

by CrypticGabriel



Series: Sheith ABO Family AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Worship, Descriptions of Labor, Explicit Sexual Content, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Sex, Referenced Allura/Lance, Referenced Hunk/Shay - Freeform, Referenced Thace/Ulaz, Unplanned Pregnancy, implied intersex for author's abo headcanons, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: It'd been a dream Keith thought about for years, and it was one that was driven deep into the ground after several times where it failed.Keith just wanted a child. Why did fate have to keep playing games with him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally came up with this idea on a whim and fell in love with it! I also have an insatiable bout of baby fever and people are ick, so this purely self-indulgent fic is how I'm gonna release those feelings. This first chapter's sad, but things will get better later, I promise!
> 
> Something to prepare yourself for: This chapter has miscarriages in it.

_The first time Keith got pregnant,_ he was in college while Shiro was going off to war. He was only nineteen, the Alpha being twenty-five. Their relationship was still new.

Keith met him when he first moved into town freshman year. They were a match made in heaven, or at least it felt like it. He was studying forensic sciences at the time, and Shiro lived right near campus. He was already a decorated officer in the Air Force, fighting battles he had no control of between foreign nations. They seemed to click instantly, their scents perfectly matched.

But then they experienced their first heat together, and Keith had never felt more terrified.

It was too sudden, and neither of them were prepared. Keith never thought he’d meet anyone just starting out in college, thus he didn’t go on birth control yet. Shiro didn’t have any condoms in his wallet. It was an absolute mess. They refused to mark each other during that time, as if both of them knew that none of this should’ve happened in the first place. They couldn’t talk to each other for two weeks, and that was around the time Keith started getting sick. He’d thought, “There’s no way.” It was only his first shared heat with an Alpha. But that first heat was enough to do the trick.

He didn’t want to tell Shiro at first. He already had his whole life together. He shouldn’t be tied down by some kid. The last thing Keith wanted was for him to give things up or force himself to find a new dream. And besides, they didn’t really click anyways. Right?

Even if he did want to tell him, the only opportunity he had to was when Shiro came over to tell him that he was being deployed. He couldn’t cause him to worry while he was overseas. And who knows, maybe when Shiro came home he would find someone new. An Omega that wasn’t too young for him, perhaps. One that had their life together already. But he didn’t want to bother Shiro for help, either. So he was blissfully unaware of the situation once he left for war.

Keith tried to be good at it, he really did. The doctor said that sometimes pregnancies just fail for no reason. He was devastated, but… this was a good thing. Really. He had no idea what he was doing, and Shiro surely wouldn’t have wanted this anyways. It was only for a few weeks, so there was no reason to cry over it. For the longest time, he never told anyone. It all happened so fast that no one really needed to know. He could nurse this wound on his own.

He thought for sure that Shiro wouldn’t want to come back home to him that he started distancing himself from the idea of their relationship further. While he was away, Keith changed his major three times before finally sticking to criminal justice. He’d be a good cop, yeah. He could be good at that. Then one week during the third semester, he’d received an official letter from the US Air Force. Shiro had been severely wounded, and he was returning home.

Keith was so selfish! He only thought of himself, while Shiro cared about him so much that he had him as one of his primary contacts for worst case scenarios. He kept so much from him. How could he ever want him now? He knew he had to tell him the truth, if he was going to get this awful feeling out of his gut.

Shiro stopped by Keith’s apartment a week after the letter was sent. Fortunately, Keith’s housemates were out, so they had some alone time together to just… talk.

“It looks like it’ll heal up well.” They were sitting in silence, and Keith finally spoke up as he mentioned the thick bandages covering the portion of his right arm that still remained.

“I hope so,” was Shiro’s weary reply. He was scarred up, staring blankly most of the time as his mind would travel back in time against his will. In time, he would heal. But he kept looking at Keith suspiciously. It had to be because of his wandering glances and his inability to give eye contact. He knew he couldn’t keep this charade up for long. “Keith. You’re hiding something from me, aren’t you?”

He didn’t want to think about what prompted Shiro to ask that. He swallowed nervously. “There’s something I need to tell you. I don’t know how to, but I need to. And before you say anything, I just want you to know how sorry I am.”

“...What did you do?” Shiro frowned, immediately jumping to the wrong conclusion.

“No—it’s nothing like that,” he stammered, still tense. “Shiro, before you left… I found out I was pregnant.”

“You... what?” His eyes were dark but wide, and he looked just a little bit panicked.

Keith felt dread almost instantly. He’d been gone for over a year. Even if the baby had survived, that’d mean he’d kept his _child_ from him for far too long.

“W-why didn’t you… Where…?” Then he’d warily glanced around the room, as if looking for signs of a tiny life being settled here at home. Only to find none.

“There’s no baby, Shiro.” He tried blinking back tears when seeing that spark in the Alpha’s eyes quickly fade. “I lost it. It all happened so fast that… I thought it’d be alright… if you never knew about it.”

The silence was deadly, angry. Shiro started to get right up, and who would blame him for that? Keith was giving him no reason to stay. But in vain, Keith tried following him to the door and stopping him.

“Shiro, I’m sorry!” he cried, reaching out for him but faltering when Shiro looked back at him with a glare. “I’m so sorry. I-I was selfish. I should’ve told you. Even if you wouldn’t want me, I should’ve told you!”

He scoffed. “How could you think so little of me? What makes you think that I would be driven away so easily?”

“I was scared! I was too young. Your life was perfect. I would’ve just brought you down.”

“Wow. You really know me so well,” he muttered.

“I-I know it was wrong of me to think that, okay?” He shivered and tried moving closer, but Shiro backed away further towards the door. “I know now. You wouldn’t have had a letter sent to me if you didn’t care about me. And I’m so sorry about the baby. I should’ve told you right away. Please… stay. We can still talk about this. We can work it out.”

Shiro looked him up and down. Keith shuddered, overwhelmed by that unconvinced expression on his face. “I can’t. I need some time alone.”

And... he left. Just like that.

Keith never thought he would need an Alpha so badly. But it was just _any_ Alpha. It was _Shiro._ Keith didn’t deserve him at all, and he did give him his space for a while, but he deeply missed him. He wanted to try again and prove himself. No one ever treated him with such kindness like Shiro had done when they were first together. And during that heat, he was so gentle and caring, even with their primal urges completely taking over. He knew how to take care of him. Keith was so, terribly wrong about him. He couldn’t imagine ever being with anyone else. It was like the two of them were made for each other.

He waited a week before calling him the first time. And after that he called every day for a whole month. Each one went to voicemail, and each other Keith ended up crying, begging Shiro to forgive him and give him another chance. What he did was unforgivable, but he just wanted to try. He wanted to do better. He wanted to be a good Omega that would never keep secrets from his mate again. Shiro never gave up on him during that whole time, and Keith promised to never do that to him again. After the thirtieth day, he gave up.

Shiro finally called him back while he was in class.

Keith immediately tried calling him afterwards. If it was some kind of cease and desist, at least that would be some sort of confirmation that he listened. That would be enough for him. But what happened next was not what he expected.

_“Do you mean every word you said?”_

Keith’s breath hitched, and he tried desperately to form a response. “Yes. Absolutely.”

 _“No more secrets?”_ Shiro asked, his voice softer.

“No more secrets,” he echoed, his throat tightening. “I promise.”

He didn’t say anything for a moment. But a sign resonated through the phone that made Keith’s knees weak. _“I forgive you, Keith.”_

His lip quivered as he was smiling. “Thank you… thank you, Takashi.” He figured that would’ve been it, but there was more.

 _“I’m willing to try this again,”_ Shiro said. _“We can try again and take it slow.”_

“O-okay,” he gasped, his heart swelling. “Okay. Yeah.”

“Wanna go out for coffee?”

For some reason, his voice sounded closer. He turned and saw a pleasantly familiar face, looking at him with a careful smile. The phone was still pressed to his ear.

Keith quickly nodded, rushing to meet him halfway in a hug. He didn’t care who was watching as Shiro nuzzled against his scent gland, soothing all his worries away.

A coffee date led to a tentative bond, and that tentative bond led to Keith moving in a year later. He never kept a secret from him again, and when some of those secrets tended to be a little gross, at least Shiro was assured that he was keeping his promise. And Keith was constantly reminded by his Alpha that nothing in the universe could ever make him leave.

\--

 _The second time Keith got pregnant,_ his life was a lot more concrete. He was twenty-two, and he now had a job with the Marmora Police Department. It was a steady job and he got paid decently, and he had a lot more support.

Shiro had gone back to school after they’d broken up, and he quickly earned his teaching degree. Right now, he was just a substitute, but he kept trying for a full-time position. It was a slow start, but it was working.

Keith had been feeling off, several weeks after his last heat. Again, he thought nothing of it. Keeping his promise, he’d often tell Shiro he wasn’t feeling well before dragging himself to work. It probably didn’t do anything to appease him.

But one day, during his break, he decided he was going to stop by the drug store. He was given quizzical looks for picking up a pregnancy test while still wearing his police uniform, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He just needed to know.

He was anxious while waiting for the results. He didn’t know what he was going to do if it turned out to be positive. What would _anyone_ do in his situation, after the first attempt failing?

No. That was all in the past. This time, he had Shiro. His Alpha would take care of him. And truthfully, he did want a baby. He’d wanted one ever since that first try. And after atoning for his wrongdoings, fate was giving him another chance.

He never felt so happy to see two parallel lines together in his life.

He rushed home after work, texting Shiro that he had good news. He knew Shiro would be happy. The pieces of their little puzzle were coming together, and that final rift was going to be mended. He was still beaming with excitement when he hurried inside, barely giving Shiro a moment to breathe when he pulled him close and kissed him.

“W-what’s all this about?” the Alpha laughed, taking Keith’s hand with his prosthesis.

“Baby!” That was all Keith could say, and he fought through a rift of giggles as he tried getting it all out. “We’re having a baby!”

“You’re…” Shiro’s whole face lit up. He was absolutely radiant! “You’re pregnant?”

“Yes!” He could barely contain his excitement, and he was so glad to see Shiro couldn’t either.

He rose right up from his spot and took Keith in his arms. It was the happiest day of his life! And there were bound to be many more.

They didn’t waste any time in getting ready for their new bundle of joy. On Sundays, when they both had off, the couple would add more things to their baby registry and seek out new clothes and furniture. They wanted everything ready beforehand.

Every night before bed, Keith would look at himself in their full-length mirror, looking down at his tummy. There was a tiny bump after several weeks, but that just meant his child was growing. They were safe and happy. And when he was done with that, he’d lie beside Shiro in their bed and kiss him good night. Shiro would talk to his stomach and soothe over it in a way that had Keith purring, and the idea of parenthood was sticking a whole lot more. It was a good look for them.

But it was on one of those nights that Keith sat right up in bed after only a couple hours of sleep. A harsh scent filled his nose, and he had to cover his face to muffle it. And a sharp set of cramps accompanied this rancid smell. With absolute horror, he stared down at himself when he realized the sheets were damp underneath him.

“S-Shiro?” He turned and hurried to wake his mate up. “Shiro, wake up!”

He shot right up, his fist clenched as he blearily opened his eyes. “Keith?” He realized Shiro could smell it, too. He hesitantly glanced over. “What’s wrong?”

“Shiro, I’m bleeding.” Saying that aloud started to make him realize the cold, dark reason why that was happening. “It hurts so much!”

He saw the grave look on his Alpha’s face, and he wanted to curl up and pretend that this wasn’t real. This was all a dream! But Shiro turned on his bedside lamp and lifted the sheets, revealing his blood-soaked shorts. This was more than just a lucid nightmare. “We have to get you to a hospital.”

They didn’t talk during the ride there. What more could they say to each other? Each cramp Keith had made him double over, and he eventually broke down into sobs. He’d done everything right this time! His mate knew and was always there for him, they were financially secure, and they had a bright future. Why was this happening to him again? Life was so cruel and twisted!

Keith knew the drill. He powered through the last of the miscarriage and was cleaned up. Shiro grew possessive when the doctor checked if there was any more damage done, but Keith sounded so defeated and numb when he told him to calm down. All Shiro did after that was hold his hand and listen to meaningless apologies.

He was silent most of the ride home too, while Shiro tried talking to him to help cheer him up. He was barely listening, looking up at the sky and wondering what more he needed to do to stay on a heartless god’s good side.

“Look at it this way,” Shiro said gently as he held their apartment door for him. “We’ll be saving money… now that we don’t have to buy more food or new clothes. And maybe we can sell the furniture online. Someone’s bound to buy them. Right? …Keith?”

Keith just stayed silent, sitting down on their bed. He stared down at his lap and could feel the tears coming after trying so hard to fight them back. His throat tightened, and he let out a mournful wail. He was as broken and defeated as he sounded.

Shiro was on him in an instant, and Keith held onto him for dear life. He couldn’t stop crying, for several hours. Shiro tried his best to comfort him, but Keith could hear the wobbly emotion in his voice as well. His Alpha crooned to him regardless, rubbing his back as he kept telling him “It wasn’t your fault, it’s gonna be okay.”

“I’m a horrible Omega,” he sobbed. “I’ll never carry a child.”

“Hey… don’t say that, sweetheart,” Shiro assured him. “In the future, we could always try again.”

His cries grew louder at such an outrageous claim. He could never do this again! He knew it’d just end terribly. He couldn’t take another failed pregnancy. He didn’t want to go through it anymore. He was never meant to carry children, and that was clear as day.

“Hey, no, baby…” Shiro held him tighter. “We don’t have to. Okay? I don’t need a baby to be happy. I just need you.”

Keith stared at him in disbelief, his crying slowing down to choked hiccups. “Every Alpha wants babies,” he whined. “You deserve an Omega that will give them to you.”

“I don’t want anyone else,” he said sternly. “I want you. And only you can keep me happy. My Omega…”

His fingers dug into his shirt, and he tried wiping his tears. He was still doubtful, figuring that one day Shiro would grow tired of just him.

It was as if Shiro could sense that doubt. “I’ll prove it to you,” he insisted. “This… I was gonna wait until Valentine’s Day to give this to you, but I want to ask you now.”

Keith was about to ask where he was going when he suddenly got up, but Shiro just went right over to their dresser, taking something out of his sock drawer. He squinted at seeing the little case in his hand, but he was taken completely by surprise when the ring was revealed.

“Shiro…”

“I love you, Keith,” he insisted. “Whether you give me ten babies or none at all, I’ll always love you. All I want is to spend the rest of my life with you.”

He was whimpering again as he watched him, almost like he didn’t believe him. But he held tightly onto his shoulders, pulling him closer.

“Will you marry me?” Shiro asked gently, leaning in to kiss his forehead. Keith was so full of emotion he couldn’t speak. All he could do was give him an affirmative nod and pulling into a loving, careful kiss.

They had their wedding a few months later. It was a small one, only with their close friends to keep them company. That was all they needed. And wanting a baby soon became the last thing on Keith’s mind. He went on birth control, and that was the end of it. The two of them were happy just being together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's three years later.
> 
> What a time to be alive, when heat suppressants are in such high demand that they're on backorder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posts this chapter literally 2 minutes after the first one. OOPs.
> 
> This chapter has sex in it. It's not as descriptive as it could've been, but it describes Keith's heat a little bit.
> 
> And Lance has a bit of an ego, especially when he's showing off his happy family. Eh, he's human.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

_Three years have passed since then._ Keith’s career in law enforcement was excelling, and Shiro now had a permanent job at the local high school teaching Physics. They stayed in that same apartment, even when their friends moved away to the suburbs. They all were married and had children of their own. But the couple was perfectly content with the way things were in their own household.

It was a leap year, and Shiro’s birthday was coming soon. His _real_ birthday. Keith wanted to do something special for his husband. But first, it was really “urgent” that they had to go to Lance’s house for a visit. He had a surprise, or something like that.

“Fuuuck!” Keith groaned as he slammed the doors to the medicine cabinet.

“What’s up?” Shiro was fixing his tie while walking over to the bathroom.

“I’m out of pills,” he grumbled and slumped against the wall. He’d been on these heat suppressants since his last miscarriage, but now his supply was gone with no overlap. “I thought I had an emergency bottle, but I guess I used that all up, too. The pharmacist said they’ve discontinued that brand, and I can’t get a hold of my doctor.”

“Shit,” he groaned. “Well… we don’t have to worry about that right now. It’s just another hurdle we have to go over.”

“Yeah. A big one,” he grumbled while Shiro kissed his temple. “The last thing I want is to go into heat.”

“If it does happen, we should at least be prepared for it,” Shiro insisted. “But for now, let’s go see what Lance wants.”

“He probably wants to shove his degree in my face again,” Keith muttered irritably. “Do we really have to go?”

“Keith, c’mon,” he laughed as they grabbed their coats. “It’ll be fun. Everyone’s gonna be there.”

He was afraid of that. He let out a long sigh. “Yup.”

\--

 _“So, Allura and I have some exciting news.”_ Lance’s smile was stretched from ear to ear the whole night.

Keith may have gotten a little tipsy. What else was he supposed to do with himself? The others were all interspersed among themselves, so he often paid no mind. He sometimes grew jealous when seeing Hunk and Shay’s kids scurrying about while playing with Allura and Lance’s kid, and everyone had such a good time. And eventually the group of friends kind of figured that Keith hated children. Let them think that. They had no idea.

And now here Lance was with Allura, handling her with care and keeping her close with a gentle hold on her hand. He knew that look. Shiro gave him that look all the time when he was expecting. Lance didn’t even have to say it. He could smell it on them as soon as he walked in. He downed his glass quickly, not caring who saw him do it.

He didn’t need a baby. He really didn’t. He didn’t want one either, not like he could have one. He just had to suck it up while his friends were happy and doting over the couple.

“We’re having another baby!” Lance beamed with delight, watching everyone hop up and cheer for them.

Allura looked so happy too, her eyes soft and warm. And why shouldn’t she be? This was always a special occasion. “We’re due right around Thanksgiving. And it’s perfect, because we’re already getting the spare room ready.”

“Don’t you wanna wait a little bit before that?” Keith spoke up from his seat. “Just to make sure you know what you want for them?”

“We have everything planned down to the letter, Keith.” Lance shrugged. “Look Keith, no offense, but what do you know about preparing for a baby? We’ve got it all under control.”

Keith couldn’t help _but_ feel offended. He took a nervous breath, biting the inside of his cheek. “I… guess I don’t know anything. But congratulations. You guys will be great parents.”

Hunk piped in. “Lance, don’t you think that was a little harsh?”

“I don’t… think so. I’m just saying that we don’t need his help, that’s all.”

“That’s enough.” Shiro’s voice was biting, and he glared as he stayed seated. “Lance, Allura, congratulations. But please, leave us out of it.”

The silence that followed was a little awkward. “Okay. I was being a little insulting,” Lance confessed. “I’m sorry.”

Keith barely acknowledged the apology, nursing yet another drink as he gave him a thumbs up.

Hunk brought himself to speak up again after a few moments taking it all in. “Hey Lance, I think Shay and I have some stuff we can lend to you.”

Lance nodded slowly, relaxing from the earlier tension. “Yeah. That’d be perfect.”

Keith watched in silence. He just wanted to go home now. Not enough alcohol in the world could get rid of the hurt. He watched Pidge and Allura both walk up to him, but he barely acknowledged them.

“Keith, I’m very sorry,” Allura sighed. “Lance doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut sometimes. He’s just a little excited.”

“I know. I used to live with him,” he laughed dryly. “Don’t be sorry. He’s right.” He took a shaky breath, trying to keep the nerves out of his body. “I might head out. But hey, if you need help finding things for the new baby, lemme know. Shiro and I still have a couple things. It’s just little toys and stuff that we couldn’t really sell, but anything counts. Right?”

“Of course, it does. That sounds perfect,” she hummed. “Thank you.”

“Any time.” He quietly got up, not seeing Shiro yet.

“Are you gonna be okay?” Pidge helped him grab his jacket.

“Absolutely,” he grinned. “I have Shiro to help me.” Speaking of his husband, he took hold of his arm as he was approaching. “Hey. Can we go home now?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” he grumbled, taking hold of his hand. “Thanks for inviting us, Allura.”

“You’re welcome. It’s always a pleasure to have you guys here,” she smiled. “Bye, Keith.”

In the car, Keith didn’t speak. His head was hazy, and he just couldn’t wait to lay down.

“…Wanna talk about it?”

“What’s there to talk about, Shiro?” He smiled, albeit forcefully. “I’m fine. Really.”

After being together for several years, Shiro knew full well when he didn’t want to talk. Keith stayed silent even when it was time for bed, and he stared at the wall for several hours blinking away tears before finally resting.

\--

_“A month?!”_

_“Mr. Shirogane, I can’t guarantee the medicine will be ready before then. It’s on backorder, Sir.”_

_“Backorder? Oh, that’s just great!” Keith_ growled in irritation before looking at his calendar. “What a time to be alive. Can’t you just give me another pill?”

 _“These medications need to be prescribed to you by your doctor,”_ the receptionist sighed. _“She has many appointments booked up, but I’ll arrange for you to tentatively have the shot ready upon your arrival.”_

“Thank you.” He scoffed and slumped back in his chair. “Alright, then give me the soonest date you have.”

 _“That will be…”_ The pause was killing him. _“April 4 th at eleven o’clock.”_

“Great, fine,” he spat. “Thank you for all your help.”

_“Goodbye, Sir.”_

Keith quickly hung up in a panic. He had to wait over a month for his new heat suppressant treatment. But that meant he was prone to go into heat any time now! He could already feel it, the irritability settling in. He felt so vulnerable without his treatment, and he didn’t know what was going to happen next!

Shiro would take care of him with no issue, but what about afterwards? What if he gets… No, he can’t think like that. He hasn’t kept a baby yet. Even if he did get pregnant, it’d be a lost cause.

At this rate, his heat would be coming right around Shiro’s birthday. That wasn’t the present he was hoping to give to him, but he didn’t make the rules when it came to his body.

Oh wait. Right around then, Shiro would be handling progress reports. Maybe he didn’t have to know it was really coming after all! It was perfect, it was fool proof…

\--

 _It was the worst mistake he_ ever made in his life. He did his best to hide his heightening scent, and for the most part it worked. Shiro was incredibly busy, after all. And then he could do whatever he wanted for his birthday.

But now that it hit him, he was in so much pain. His body desperately needed to be filled, and he was denying himself relief. He’d started nesting after Shiro left for work, and that was it. His heat was in full throttle, the day before his mate’s birthday.

Keith wanted Shiro’s knot so badly, burying himself in his scent that was embedded into this nest. He felt so wet, so hot and heavy, and he could barely take it! It’d only been a couple hours. He’d tried to eat and drink fluids, but his heart wasn’t in it. All he wanted was his Alpha!

“Alpha!” His voice was breathy and feral. He rutted against his nest and tried soothing the hurt with his own fingers. It wasn’t nearly enough. “Alpha, Alpha!”

He fruitlessly tried calling to him, beckoning him with a trill specifically for his mate’s ears only. But he was nowhere to be found, being a good mate and getting paid for his time at work. Keith tried sleeping just to pass the time, but he immediately grew hotter and more needy with each passing hour.

With his fingers shoved inside himself, he’d brought himself to only one measly orgasm. It was barely anything. All he wanted was his Alpha’s knot. Only that will soothe his pain.

Some time during his agony, he’d checked the clock again. It was two-thirty. Shiro was going to be home any minute! He’d keened at that, wanting his Alpha. He wanted him to get rid of the hurt.

“Keith, I’m home!”

His voice echoed in his ears. He whined wantonly, just needing him to come to him.

“…Keith?”

He shivered at hearing his voice grow heavier. His scent was like a cooling balm over his body, and he knew Shiro had entered the room. He turned his head, breathing hard and presenting himself to him. He begged desperately with his eyes.

“Alpha,” he whimpered, his Omega side completely taking over.

Shiro was on him in an instant. Keith moaned in satisfaction, shivering at feeling his hand all over him. He loved being manhandled, and he was forced to flip over, held tightly in his Alpha’s grip.

“You thought you could keep your heat from me?” he hummed, his mouth ghosting over Keith’s bond mark.

He quickly shook his head. “P-please—Alpha, I need you!”

“You sure?” he teased. Shiro’s fingers made their way to his slicked entrance, and he played with it while his fingertips settled.

“Yes!” he cried, broken and needy. “Please, _please!”_

Spreading his legs wide, Shiro slapped his mate’s ass, making Keith whine louder as he looked up. He waited patiently, breathing heavily and hoarsely.

“Only for you, my love,” he murmured in his ear, and that was the only warning he got before he felt his large, heavy cock moving inside of him. Keith never came so fast in his life.

\--

 _Keith didn’t know what hour of_ the day it was, after a while. He’d been fucked in every position imaginable, having an insatiable need after depriving himself of his heat for so long. He didn’t miss the implications, but _fuck_ he missed how intense the sex was!

It was around one in the morning on the twenty ninth when Keith finally felt himself cooling off. He’d feel more waves of heat later on, but finally he could breathe again! All this was while being fucked raw, lying with his sore thighs bent back as Shiro filled him up.

“Yes—d-don’t stop!” He yelped, feeling himself getting close after what felt like eons. He needed to finish, hurrying to touch himself.

And his Alpha knew how to deliver, pile driving into him, making Keith take him like a bitch. He loved this wide side during heat sex. He missed it, even, feeling wrecked and sated just by staring at his sweaty form above him.

His knot was forming inside him, and it burned so good! He tried rocking best he could until Shiro was locked in, holding him tightly as the Omega came with a silent scream. He was exhausted, and he could practically feel how swollen he was from all the cum pumped into him. He wondered what it’d be like, to be heavy with his child.

No! That wasn’t happening! They couldn’t think of silly things like that. Keith wouldn’t want to keep his hopes up.

Now that he was relaxed, he settled there on Shiro’s knot, nuzzling further into his next and giving him lazy kisses. “Happy Birthday, Shiro,” he grinned.

“That’s quite the present,” Shiro snorted. “You think you’ll be good later?”

“Mhm.” He smiled and closed his eyes. “I love you.”

“And I love you… Rest,” he murmured sternly while settling in the nest.

Keith knew that later in the day he’d need to be taken care of again. Now was the perfect time to recuperate. He couldn’t wait until his heat was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where to go if you want to yell at me:
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://tiff-the-little-wanderer.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/wandering_tiff)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Finally, they were going to have another chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OF ALL, holy gee wiz I didn't expect such a huge amount of feedback! Thank you so so much!!
> 
> Second, I've been posting a LOT of writing in such a short amount of time. And my reasoning is that there's a gap between events so I'm pumping out as much as possible before I go back to working on them!
> 
> Third, don't worry! The angst is waning, but this chapter's a bit bittersweet. I hope you enjoy!

_He never felt so relieved in_ his life for his heat to be done. It was a lot… quicker than he expected. No matter. Now things were back to normal.

Well. For the most part.

Keith was always ill. He’d get sick from dawn to dusk, and at the police station he was stuck dealing with case files because he couldn’t stay on patrol without throwing up. He knew he was breaking his promise by now telling Shiro about all this, but he didn’t want him to worry.

“Go home.”

The chief was staring down at him while he was slumped over his desk. “I can’t.”

“That wasn’t a suggestion,” Kolivan mumbled. “You can’t work while you’re sick like this. Go home and get some rest. Come back when you feel better, okay?”

“But…” He trailed off and forced himself up. “Fine.”

His doctor’s appointment was in a couple days. By then he should feel fine. But right now… fuck, he was so sick!

Keith was still sluggish as he went home. He’d gotten bloodwork done recently, and he figured that he had some kind of deficiency. He still hadn’t heard anything back, though.

Shiro was already home when he got there. He perked up as he was grading papers. “Hey, you’re home early… Keith, are you okay?”

He must look green from nausea, but he didn’t care. He didn’t stay in the living room for long, making a beeline for the bathroom. He hadn’t been able to keep anything down for days, so it hurt so much retching that he started crying. Before he could call for his Alpha, he was on him in an instant.

He held his hair back, crooning and nuzzling in between his shoulder blades. It was slow, but soon he found relief, settling limply beside the tub. Shiro took care of the mess, cleaning his mate’s face with a damp cloth.

“You should see a doctor,” Shiro said nervously. “Maybe you’re—”

“Don’t even say it,” he snapped. “I’m fine. I just got bloodwork done. Maybe it’s a reaction or a deficiency, or something.”

“I’m not saying you are,” he mumbled calmly. “I’m thinking of what if.”

He was right, and god he hated that. He didn’t want to think of the absolute disappointment he’d feel if he lost a third baby. “If I am, then… we shouldn’t keep our hopes up. They only last a few weeks, so after a certain cutoff it’ll be done and over with.”

“Keith…”

“It’ll be fine,” he insisted, giving him a tired smile. “If you really feel that nervous, come with me to the doctor’s office.”

Shiro nodded while helping him up. “Yeah. I’ll go with you.”

“Okay,” he smiled, washing his mouth out. He still held onto Shiro as they went in the bedroom together. “And besides, even if we were, everyone would just think that we’re stealing Lance and Allura’s thunder.”

“We’re not stealing their thunder,” he laughed out. “They’re not gonna think that.”

“Then clearly, you don’t know Lance,” he teased while lying down. He just really needed to rest and fight through this sickness. He was going to be fine in a few days. Really.

\--

_“Keith.”_

_He’d dozed off in the waiting_ room, and Shiro’s voice startled him awake. He looked around, a little embarrassed as his mate helped him up. For once he didn’t feel like tearing out his insides from being so sick, but he was exhausted.

He was settled in a room, Shiro standing right beside him to hold his hand. The doctor didn’t come in for a few minutes, and during that time Keith just stared at the pictures on the walls.

The doctor arriving was a welcoming sight. They went over his birth control history, and he was a little embarrassed with Shiro being there. “This new one is a blocker via injection. You’d just have to come back every three months to take the shot, so you don’t have to take any more pills.”

“That’s great,” he smiled, feeling relieved. “Thank you.”

“However, before we give it to you, we need a urine sample,” she said.

He knew that was coming. “But I’m not pregnant.” He denied it, squeezing Shiro’s hand.

“Babe, you still have to take one,” he murmured.

“Your mate’s right,” she added. “If there was a chance that you are, giving this shot to you would cause fatal complications.” She gave him a sample cup. “When was your last heat?”

Both their faces turned red. “A month and a half ago.”

Keith insisted on taking the sample alone. He felt confused while he was in the bathroom. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but at the same time, he would be really happy if he was. Truly. They’d just have to wait until it was all over, and they could then move on with their lives.

He trudged back into the room, and the doctor left them alone to take care of the results. He leaned against Shiro’s frame, humming softly as he felt gentle kisses in his hair.

“Are you nervous?” Keith asked after a while.

“A little. I figured she’d be back by now.”

“Me too,” he sighed, intertwining his fingers in his own. “Who knew a sample would take so long?”

Shiro chuckled, and he could still feel his face in his hair while he shook his head. “Maybe you’ve got some kind of alien piss no one’s ever tested before.”

“Wouldn’t put it passed myself,” he shrugged with a grin.

“Maybe they’re debating whether or not they should donate your body to science.”

“Incredible!”

Just as the air finally felt lighter, they heard the door open. Shiro stood up, still holding his hand while the metal hand stayed flush against his back for support. But a grave feeling in Keith’s gut kept his tension high as he stared at the doctor.

She didn’t have a syringe in her hand.

“I can’t give you the injection, Mr. Shirogane,” she said promptly. “I can, however, prescribe you vitamins and set you up with appointments…”

Keith felt his heart jump to his throat. Shiro’s hand was stiff on his back, and they both shared a death grip equalizing in strength. They were anxious, scared, but they were also a little excited. Experience kept them from getting too happy over it right away, but what were they going to do?

“You’re nearly six weeks along. I’ll set up visits for you and order an ultrasound. It’s best to get these booked now than later.”

Keith felt a little faint. “Shiro? Can you…”

Shiro kept him supported. “We’d like to have those arranged now, please. The soonest appointments, if at all possible.”

“Certainly,” she smiled. “I have high hopes for you two. At this rate, you’ll have a strong, healthy child.”

That was a laugh.

He could feel himself getting engaged as they were planning out their appointments, but he couldn’t recall most of it. He knew that he was going to have an ultrasound at the ten week mark, and Shiro did express concerns about complications. He’d wanted to punch him for bringing that up, but at the same time he appreciated that he cared about him so much. These were things they needed to discuss.

“How long did your previous pregnancies last?” she asked carefully.

He almost didn’t want to answer, but it’d be wise if he did. He just didn’t want to cry in front of the doctor. “The very first one was only about eight weeks. And the second was thirteen.”

“We could work closely with you to make sure there are no further complications,” she insisted. “That is, if you’re willing to go through—”

“I am,” he said almost instantly. He didn’t know why he said it, but deep down he truly meant it. If anything, he just wanted to let this little life know that they were loved by their parents, and that they would do anything they could to make sure they were safe. “So… let’s get this sorted out.”

\--

_Keith didn’t realize how long they’d_ been in the doctor’s office until they’d stepped outside. It was pouring pretty hard out here before, but now the sun was shining so bright without a single cloud in the sky. The air was so warm, and Keith soaked himself in the sunlight as he stood by the car. He wasn’t so sure about getting inside it yet.

What did he have to do to make sure this one lasted? Could he really handle another bargain with fate? He fiercely dried his eyes the moment the tears started, not wanting Shiro to see him cry.

_Shiro…_ how did _he_ feel about all this? Did _he_ want to go through this again, too? He didn’t even think of asking him. He was about to now, while he reluctantly settled in the passenger seat, but Shiro was just watching him with a strange look on his face. It was a combination of sternness and worry, and he had this iron grip on the steering wheel. He didn’t look mad, not at all. But these conflicting emotions kept whatever question Keith had locked up in the back of his throat.

He started up the car before finally saying, “We need to talk.”

\--

_They waited until coming home, as_ if they both didn’t really know what to say to each other. This wasn’t really brought up ever since Keith got himself right on suppressants. It was a moot discussion, at that point. One thing was certain, though. What once was their biggest dream had turned into their worst nightmare. But their nightmare just became a reality.

“Do you _really_ want to do this?” Shiro asked as they settled in the living room. They were both looking at each other from their opposite sides of the couch.

“Yes. No… I don’t know,” he frowned. “Part of me really wants to, but the other is telling me that it’s not worth it. It’s just gonna be another disappointment.”

Shiro reached out and took his hand. “First of all, we gotta stop thinking like that. If we really want this baby, we can’t immediately start out by thinking they’ll just die in a few weeks.”

Keith’s breath got caught in his throat. It was a painful remainder, but he was absolutely right. And they were... _both_ thinking that way? “It’s not that I _want_ to think that. It’s been expected.”

“I know.” He kissed his hand. The Alpha looked concerned, and Keith had yet to know all the reasons behind that look in his eyes. “But… look, I know we’ve said this last time, but maybe this time is going to be different.”

“That’s what I was thinking too.” He smiled shakily, relaxing as his mate crooned and nuzzled into his hand. “But maybe we should wait… I mean, before we start all the shopping and stuff. Until after the ultrasound?”

“I think that’s a good idea,” he whispered. “Do you wanna tell people? Like, at work and our friends—”

“Not yet.” He cringed at the thought, glancing down at his lap. “If something happened, I don’t want to come back to them a couple weeks later and tell them not to expect much.” That was what they had to do last time.

“Keith. Look at me.”

When he brought himself to lift up his head, he could feel his eyes burning from the tears. Shiro gently dried his eyes with his thumb.

“We’ll keep it quiet for now,” he reassured him, leaning in to give him a kiss. “And we both gotta work on keeping our hopes up.”

He groaned. “Takashi…”

“Am I wrong?” They shared a laugh at that, and Shiro moved closer to settle beside his mate. Keith started to feel more comforted, leaning into his frame. He felt his strong arms wrap around him and keep him close, keeping him safe. Keeping their child safe.

“Hey,” he murmured after a while, waiting for his mate to perk up responsively. “We’re having a baby.”

His smile was so gentle, Keith thought he was going to cry again.

“Yes. We are,” he crooned tenderly.

Keith rested his head on his shoulder, blushing as he felt one of his hands soothe against his stomach. Still a little nervous, he quietly rested his own on top of his, letting out a long sigh that slowly turned into a purr as Shiro nuzzled his hair.

They were going to be parents. They were going to be okay. They could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://tiff-the-little-wanderer.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/wandering_tiff)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only were things getting better, but there was another surprise waiting for them.

_Keith stared at himself in the_ full length mirror, feeling a wave of nostalgia as he recalled when he did this every night during his previous pregnancy. But despite that sweet reminder, he wasn’t looking with fondness this time around. He was trying to get ready for work after his shower when he noticed something.

He didn’t even have bad eating habits! He was positive that he should at least be a little flatter at ten weeks pregnant. But sure enough, the small bump was there. He could still hide it pretty well under his clothes, but soon he wouldn’t be allowed to tuck in the shirt to his uniform.

The past four weeks went by in a complete blur as he’d been trying to adjust his lifestyle while still being discreet. Soon he’d start being questioned for cancelling every predetermined plan with the others to go out for drinks. It also didn’t help that he was _still_ sick! Probably the only thing he could still eat without wanting to throw it right back up was dried toast. He’d have to talk to his doctor about this insane bout of sickness.

“Did you ask Kolivan about taking off?”

He was startled as he glanced over at Shiro. They were both up at six in the morning, getting ready for their jobs and a long day apart. "Taking off for what?”

“Keith,” he groaned. “Your ultrasound appointment. It’s tomorrow.”

“Oh! Shit,” he gasped and hid his face in his hand. “It’s been a weird month, okay? You can’t blame me.”

“No. But that won’t stop me from judging you super hard,” he teased. “I gotta go. Be safe. If things get a little hairy, call for backup.”

“I know, I know,” Keith sighed as his husband held him from behind. “You seem to think my job as a cop is a lot more exciting than it really is. Marmora’s not that bad.”

“Still.” He kissed his shoulder, lightly brushing up against his scent gland with his own. Keith notably relaxed into the gesture of affection, leaning back into it and cursing the fact that they both needed to split up. “Be careful.”

“I will.” He kissed him sweetly, humming against his lips when feeling Shiro resting a hand on his belly. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” With one last lingering kiss, they parted ways, Shiro heading out the door and Keith forcing himself out of the bathroom so he could gather his gear. He hoped Kolivan would be understanding. Well, he _would,_ if he knew the truth. He was hoping not to say anything until after the appointment. But, if he had to…

He was just hoping that it wouldn’t have to come to that.

\--

_“Hey, Chief?”_

_Keith knocked on the_ opened door to the office before stepping in. Kolivan was talking with Regris, looking over a case file. Keith didn’t expect his own voice to sound so small. He’d known them all for years! It wasn’t like they were going to judge him.

But then he remembered their happy faces when they were doting over his last baby, already getting cute clothes and toys as soon as they found out. There were a lot of happy memories with the other officers during that time. It was a real shame when he had to tell them the bad news, the overall mood growing dark at the devastating loss. They were all forced to forget the light air Keith’s joy brought to the station.

And… had he really been that bitter since then? He and Shiro were a happy couple, and they brought a lot of light wherever they went, but was it true that since their loss it’d been a little grim in the household? He tried not to think too deeply into it. He was supposed to focus on looking up now.

“How’s it going, Kogane?” Kolivan asked as Keith entered. “You’re not sick again, are you?”

“No, I’m okay. Is this a bad time?” he frowned. “I want to ask you something… alone.” He gave Regris an apologetic look.

“Say no more.” Regris gets right up. “We’re having takeout during lunch. Wanna place an order?”

He started to gag at the idea of eating takeout. Absolutely _nothing_ agreed with him right now, especially takeout. “No, thank you.”

“This is the eighth time you said no,” he grumbled and shut the door behind him.

“Everything okay, Kogane? We’ve been worried about you around here.”

Keith pressed his palms together. “Chief… I need a day off for tomorrow. I know I’m supposed to work, but I can make it up to you.”

He let out a long sigh. “I can’t keep giving you days off. The others are already jealous that you’ve taken up all your sick days. What is it this time?”

“I can’t tell you that yet.” Keith felt terrible, but he didn’t want to tell him! “But please, I really need tomorrow off. Or, i-if I have to I can come in after my appointment.”

His brows furrowed. “What appointment, Keith?”

Keith swallowed thickly, the nerves starting to get to him. He knew he had to come clean. “Chief, I… a few weeks ago, I found out I was having a baby.”

“So, you’re pregnant?” When Keith reluctantly nodded, Kolivan let out a laugh. “Why are you so nervous? You could’ve told me that. I’d understand.”

“I-I know, but it’s been hard,” he sighed. “I didn’t want to say anything until I was _sure_ we’d have this one. And, well, the ultrasound is tomorrow. So I need the day off. And like I said, if I have to I can come in after the appointment. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“No, take the whole day,” he insisted. “Let me know what I can do to make your workload a little less strenuous.”

“Okay… thank you. I promise, I’ll be more focused once everything’s sorted out.”

“It’s no trouble at all, Kogane.”

Keith was _not_ going to cry in front of his boss, but at the same time he was really emotional. He released a breath of relief. “So, where do you want me today, Chief?”

“I’ll go easy on you,” he smiled. “I need two of you to pair up, as the population in the Western district is growing. How about partnering up with Thace? He and Ulaz need to be apart for a while.”

Keith tilted his head curiously. “What for?”

“Oh, nothing much. With them being mates now, I need them to be separated on the job. God forbid anything happens that sends Ulaz into a goddamn frenzy.”

“Oh, sure. I don’t mind. I thought you were gonna like, force me to sit at a desk or something.”

“Eventually.”

He groaned at the mere concept. He’d be bored to death! “Thanks for your help, Chief. Just… don’t tell everyone yet, please?”

“Oh.” Kolivan chuckled. “I feel like they already know.”

“What?” He blanched as he looked towards the door. Sure enough, the whole crew was waiting there right outside, trying their best to listen in on their conversation. There wasn’t much to see with the blinds covering the door, but Keith knew they were eavesdropping. He shook his head and waltzed up to the door, flinging it right open and watching a couple of the other officers fall forwards from the sudden lack of balance. “You guys are too much!”

“Is it too early to congratulate you and give you a hug?” Regris was _beaming,_ as were the others that were looking incredibly excited. He knew they would be, but last time…

“I guess not," he shrugs with a smile as they were soon crowding around him, trying to give him a hug as a huddled group. Really, he should be annoyed and pushing them away. But with a sudden burst of happiness making him giddy, he couldn’t bring himself to be too mad at them.

\--

 _“See, I knew you had nothing_ to worry about,” Shiro insisted as they entered the doctor’s office the next day.

“Yeah, but still…” Flustered, Keith shuffled his feet while standing by Shiro. “God, I think I drank too much water.”

“Hold it in,” he chided, sitting down with him once signed in. “I don’t think they’d be too happy if you emptied your bladder now.”

Keith huffed, sitting back as he knew others were staring at him. There were pregnant Omegas at all stages, just watching him get all worked up. This whole thing made him very anxious. What if they went in the office to find out there was no heartbeat? All this time drinking tons of water a couple hours before the ultrasound, taking numerous days off, and telling the whole station about his baby would be for naught.

Shiro gently rubbed his shoulder. “You know, if you work yourself up too much, you’ll want to pee even more.”

“How would you know? You’re not a doctor,” he pouted, holding his mate’s hand tighter.

There was a couple a little younger than them sitting nearby. They had scared but excited faces, doting over the Omega’s baby belly as he insisted the baby kicked. And the Alpha was more than excited to feel it, and they looked at each other with such fondness.

Why couldn’t Keith be like that? He hated being this nervous and paranoid, but he just wanted his baby to be okay. He wanted them to live long enough for Keith to hold them and tell them how much he loved them.

Several couples went before them, and Keith waited anxiously. There were some parents that came with their newborn babies for checkups, and there was a longing he couldn’t ignore. There was even a Beta couple here that was more than excited for the birth of their own bundle of joy.

“Don’t worry about everyone else,” Shiro hummed knowingly. “We’ll be okay, once we see the doctor.”

“Keith?”

He finally heard his name a few minutes later, and Shiro stayed right beside him as they went down the long hallway. They were led into a dimly lit room, where he could see the monitor for the ultrasound. He forced himself to relax long enough to sit back in the chair. Shiro stayed standing, not once letting go of his hand.

Dr. Ryner was a sweet, older woman. Keith never saw her before, but she insisted that she’d make sure everything went well over the next few months. “So, it’s been ten weeks. How are you feeling?”

“Like a million bucks,” he huffed, sounding more disgruntled than he’d like to be.

“We’re having concerns with sickness,” Shiro brought up. “He’s not keeping anything down.”

She started prepping for the ultrasound and addressed Keith. “There won’t be much I can prescribe to you, but you’re progressing fairly well. Once the first trimester ends, you’ll feel a little more settled. For now, until you think you can handle it, I’d stick to bland food and water.”

“Okay. Dry toast is pretty much all I can eat anyways,” he sighed.

“Consume other sources of nutrition in moderation,” she assured him. “Just so that you have more going into your body. Now. Are you ready?” she smiled as she started up the machine.

Keith was significantly _less_ ready, but he brought himself to nod his head. Shiro would be here to make sure everything went well.

He’d had an ultrasound before. Last time. This time, though, it was a little more nerve wracking. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the screen just yet, shivering at the gel and trembling at the pressure on his bladder that the wand left while gliding against his lower abdomen. He powered through it, taking a deep breath.

He felt stricken when hearing the rushed sound of the tiny heartbeat. He still couldn’t look, squeezing his husband’s hand a little tighter. As he got used to the sound, however, he let loose a deep sigh of relief, realizing that his baby was still alive and safe.

“Well.” Dr. Ryner piped up. “That’s quite a surprise.”

“Babe…” Shiro rubbed his shoulder, his voice breathless. “Look.”

He peeled his gaze away from a poster he’d been trying to focus on, forcing himself to stare at the screen. But what he saw made his heart drop.

“...Twins!”

For the first time since they found out about the pregnancy, Shiro sounded genuinely, unabashedly excited. He let out this euphoric and delighted laugh. Keith felt kisses on the side of his face, but he just couldn’t stop staring at the two little bodies or hearing the two sets of heartbeats overlapping each other.

Keith was a little scared, but more than anything, he was thrilled! His nerves were still a bit shaky. He felt his excitement bubbling up for the first time since finding out, as well. That feeling of dread that suffocated the both of them and prevented them from celebrating was gone, replaced with a new sense of vigor.

“Look at them,” Shiro gasped, his eyes still glued to the monitor. “Keith, they’re really there!”

“Yeah,” he grinned, and Dr. Ryner let them enjoy this moment for a little while longer before getting the ultrasound pictures taken. Good thing, too, because he _really_ needed to use the bathroom. They had more than enough time to celebrate.

They left the doctor’s office elated, and now their heads were buzzing as they started preparing for the new babies’ arrival. They were going to need double the clothes, food, furniture…

Oh, they had to _move._ But they could worry about that later.

Their excitement grew further as the weeks progressed, and after the thirteen-week mark, Keith was crying with relief when realizing that the twins were sticking around. They were willing to put up with him and his antics, and they were both going to love Shiro immensely. They were going to be okay.

\--

 _They waited until then to tell_ the others. Now that they had no doubts in their mind, they felt comfortable enough to come forward.

Hunk didn’t hesitate to help them throw a party at his place, since his house was much larger. He didn’t know what it was for, but finding out would be a sweet reward. The warm weather was coming around, so Keith couldn’t really hide his belly under sweaters and jackets anymore, but he didn’t care. There was a little bump that he loved to look at, and he couldn’t wait to show off his special surprise.

As everyone arrived, Keith still stayed in the kitchen getting dinner ready. For once, he finally didn’t feel sick as a dog. He felt really, _really_ happy today, above anything else. He could hear Shiro talking with the other dads in their group, and Keith could hear the excitement in his mate’s voice that was too hard to contain.

Shay, Allura, and Pidge decided to come in the kitchen when they noticed Keith was in here by himself.

“Need some help?” Shay asked, offering a hand.

He nodded quietly. “Uh-huh. That’d be great. Thank you.”

Allura was starting to show more, too, but he didn’t hesitate in grabbing a couple bowls for dinner. “As I was saying, we’re having a lot of success in sales. We’re sure to hit target by the end of spring.”

“That sounds great,” Pidge chuckled. “I’m having a bit of an issue in the lab with this experiment that’s kicking my ass.”

“Pidge, there are children.” Shay scolded without a single bite to her tone, and they set the table together. “So, Allura, I could really use some tips on how to maintain a good business model. I’m having difficulties pitching my ideas to investors.”

“I’m sure our firm could support you,” Allura insisted. “After all, the world needs more wholesome bakeries. I can already tell these pastries will taste delicious just by looking at them!”

“Yes, but I can’t really convince a bank to help with my business by giving them a plate of Danishes.”

“You can sure try.” Hunk piped in and took one of the pastries off the platter. Shay promptly smacked it out of his hand with a scolding remark, insisting to wait until everyone was seated at the table before taking the treats. “Kids, come eat!”

The three little rascals hurried over, shuffling into their chairs. They were full of energy, and Keith yearned for the day when his own children would be joining them on all the fun adventures they’d have together.

Keith stayed quiet for most of the dinner so he could just listen, not really feeling like he was in the loop with them. He hoped that in time, they’d someday want to talk to him more or help him out. But for now, one thing had his undivided attention. He stared down at the dinner in front of him, and now that his nausea had officially dissipated, he was hit with the sudden realization that he was _starving._

He set up a hefty plate, not caring who was staring. He hadn’t eaten anything but the bare minimum in _months_ , and his appetite was ravenous. He did all he could to not let out a satisfied _moan_ from being able to eat such a good meal!

“Keith, gross!” Pidge scrunched her face up at the sight of Keith just chowing down on everything he touched. “We’re at the table.”

“A bit hungry, aren’t we?” Lance teased, making his point by exaggeratedly using his proper table manners while eating his own meal.

Keith scoffed, food still in his mouth. He blushed darkly while swallowing it all down, bashfully sharing a glance with his mate. Shiro looked just as relieved as Keith felt that he was eating again.

“You should have better table manners, though,” Shiro hummed aloud, like he’d been reading his thoughts before speaking.

He nodded and reluctantly ate a little _better._ The others thanked him for it, but he just rolled his eyes.

“Hey Keith.” Pidge grinned. “There’s this new drink they’re selling at Quintessence. It’s like a fireball, but _better._ You gotta come with me so you can try it. I wanna see your face when you drink it.”

He awkwardly shook his head. “Thanks, Pidge. But I can’t.”

“Again?!” She slumped back in annoyance. “You’ve blown us off every week!”

“I’m not doing it on _purpose,”_ he protested. He didn’t want to reveal his secret while people were mad at him.

Lance grumbled as he finished his dinner. “Dude, what could you _possibly_ be doing on a Saturday night? The night before your _day off?”_

He shifted, a little nervous. “W-well, I can’t drink.”

“Why not?” he challenged.

“Stop pestering him,” Shiro snapped, looking across the table. “If he says he can’t, then he can’t. How is he supposed to tell you guys why if you gang up on him like that?”

They both relented, sitting back down in their seats. Keith gulped as he quietly got up to help clean off the table. He heard a light mumbling among the others, but he ignored them. He’d promised Hunk he’d clean up the mess, after all. And then afterwards he could tell them.

“Now, that’s a _bun_ cooking in there!”

Keith gasped, nearly dropping the dishes when Pidge jumped up in front of him. His face turned red, and he hurries to settle them down in the sink. She was staring directly at his baby bump. He shyly rested a hand on it and nodded.

“Yes. It’s true.” He turned his head shyly. “Shiro and I are having a baby.”

“Holy shit, dude!”

“Language, Lance!” The other parents snapped at him all at once, but as soon as that was resolved they all got up, hurrying into the kitchen to congratulate him.

He felt cramped in here, but it was nice. He was given a ton of hugs and it felt really good to have all this support.

“I’m so happy for you!” Shay smiled. “I’ll be honest with you, I wasn’t sure if you liked kids.”

“I do,” he said almost immediately. “I really do. And now I feel so good knowing I’ll finally have one.”

“Er, Keith.” Shiro cleared his throat, smile stretching from ear to ear. “You’re not being entirely honest with them.”

“Oh.” He mirrored his mate’s smile as he laughed. “Right!”

“What are you guys talking about?” Hunk eyed them both suspiciously.

Shiro decided that he should be the one to tell them. “We’re having twins!”

Lance gawked at the two of them immediately.

Keith felt an impulse to laugh at watching the Alpha deflate at hearing the extra news, but he restrained himself. He did enough of that laughing in private with Shiro. At least Allura and Shay were happy for them! Dumb butt.

“Why’d you wait so long to tell us?” Allura was the one that prompted this question, and he knew it was best if he’d answer that. “It looks like you’ve been pregnant for over three months already.”

“I have been, yeah,” he sighed as he settled. “I just wanted to wait because... I didn’t want anyone to feel disappointed if this one didn’t work out, like the last time. And I was a little scared, yeah. But I’m good now!” He emphasized that with a big smile.

“Don’t ever smile again,” Lance grimaced, but there was no real sting. “I’m glad you’re doing well.”

“We all are!” Shay took his hand. “C’mon, you gotta tell us more about the twins. Do you have pictures?”

“Of course!” he grinned as he followed. He looked back at Shiro briefly, with pleading eyes as he urged him to help break from this bombardment.

Shiro just smiled and waved, like he was bidding him farewell. Traitor! He could be mad at him later, though. Socializing now with parents that had children of their own already could be good for him. And besides, it gave him more bragging rights to talk about his twins while also watching the young children play pretend in the living room.

\--

 _When they got home, Keith had_ a relaxing shower before settling in bed. He lied down on his side, deep in thought while his husband was taking his prosthetic off.

“You know we’ll have to move, right?” He broke the peaceful silence and snuggled closer to Shiro when he came over to the bed. “Allura and Shay were telling me that there were houses available in their neighborhood for rent. Some places might even be cheaper than this apartment.”

“I doubt that one,” Shiro teased and kissed his forehead. “Let’s not worry about that right now. We just gotta focus on keeping up with your appointments and making sure you’re comfortable.” He started miming out the shape of a large circle over the top of them. “See this? This is a stress-free bubble. No stress allowed, no sir.”

“Shiro…” He trailed off into a giggle as his mate left kisses on his body.

“I’d better not see one frown line or baggy eye while you’re pregnant,” he tutted. “Not allowed.”

“Now, you’re being ridiculous,” he snorted, feeling Shiro lift his shirt up. He gasped, squirming while his husband was kissing his belly. “Ah, that tickles! _Stop,”_ he laughed helplessly, holding Shiro’s head.

Shiro grinned widely, looking up at him. While he kept himself propped up on his one arm, he gave his baby belly more affection by nuzzling his nose against it. “Remember when we did this every night?”

“Mhm… And we do it every night now,” he teased. He gently scratched at his scalp. “Now, come up here so I can kiss you. You big dork.”

“I’m hurt,” he frowned with mock disappointment. He shifted back up so they were level. “Truly.”

“I love you too,” he smiled, yawning while resting against him once more.

Shiro was careful at night, keeping a gentle hold on him while they slept. Keith felt his hand on his belly and smiled, unable to help himself by placing his palm on top. He’d gotten used to sleeping like this very quickly, and he knew the skies were all clear for them from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://tiff-the-little-wanderer.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/wandering_tiff)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you take a knot while proggnate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Before you say anything, yes, I mispelled it in the summary on purpose~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Complete with Keith not taking any shit from someone thinking he was funny. And Shiro helping through some insecurities. (Some sex may or may not be involved)

_Keith felt a little silly scrolling_ through the search results on his phone during break. But he just had to know. It was a question that had been bothering him for he didn’t even know how long. Probably ever since he found out about the babies?

**Can you have sex while pregnant?**

He refused to admit that he had a hard time typing that out. Mostly due to nerves, he might or might not have spelled a few of those choice words wrong. But no one ever needed to know that.

So far the answers were a little weird, and he didn’t entirely feel comfortable about the idea. But at the same time, if he _couldn’t_ have sex while pregnant, then why the hell was he so damn horny all the time? He’d beat it off himself when Shiro wasn’t home, feeling like they shouldn’t go all the way together but still wanting to feel _something._

“Ready to go?”

Thace was waiting for him to get up, and Keith rolled his eyes while nodding, hoisting himself up. He wasn’t exactly _big_ yet, but he could feel the notable shift in weight that forced himself to find new ways of walking and getting around.

“So, how long have you and Ulaz been mates?” he asked as he settled in the passenger seat.

“Hm?” Thace took a glance over. “Oh. Well, we’ve actually been together for years. It’s only now that everyone knows about it.” He blushes a bit. “Something involving a little slip-up at Antok’s birthday party.”

His brows furrowed. “How little?”

“Well, something about us being in the bathroom together, but I don’t know. We were really drunk.”

“A little too much info!” He groaned and covered his ears. Well, that was a pretty effective boner killer. Not that he had one, anyways. “The only reason why I asked was to wonder if you two were planning on starting a family, too.”

“We thought about it… and we decided it wasn’t for us. At least, not right now.” He shrugged. “We’re both too wrapped up in our careers to know what to do about raising a family. Besides, we’re a little old for that. But being together by ourselves is just as good.”

“Hey, you know what’s cool about that?” he prefaced. “Being uncles is probably better than being dads.”

“That’s far too tempting of an offer, Keith,” he gasped, settling in their patrol spot. “How are the little babies, by the way?”

“They’re good.” Bringing them up in conversation always made him blush. “I think they’re moving around, but it’s never when both Shiro and I are together. I haven’t told him yet, because I don’t want him to be disappointed when he doesn’t feel them.”

“You should still tell him,” he smiled. “He’ll love that no matter what.”

He thought about other questions he’d wanted to ask, a little related to what happened with searching the internet for answers. But that was a little too embarrassing, and he should just talk to his doctor about it. He’d also wanted to talk to his mate specifically, but again. Embarrassment.

Besides, he didn’t have time to dwell on it now. As they were talking, there was a truck that went right passed them, majorly exceeding the local speed limit by nearly double.

“Oh boy,” he grumbled as Thace turned the lights on, hurrying to catch this speedster. “I’ll get the database ready.”

“Cool. That makes our job a whole lot faster,” Thace insisted, continuing to track the driver down. Most of traffic obediently got out of the way, but others were a lot more stubborn. “Don’t you just hate when they don’t fucking move?”

“Oh, hell yeah,” he sighed, slumping in his seat. He was starting to feel a little tired and disgruntled, but he wasn’t going to let that get in the way of his work. “It’s my turn to do the confrontation, right?”

“Yeah, unless if you want _me_ to do it,” he shrugged. “That’d mean you’d have to go twice in a row after that.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll do it. And I’m not gonna let him off easy.”

“Oh, I _know_ you won’t.” Thace finally caught up with the truck as it pulled over, coming up right behind them.

Keith got ready to step out of the car, shifting on his weight as he crossed over to the driver side. He was a little shaken with being so close to the main road, but there was nothing they really could’ve done about that. He adjusted his hat while the driver rolled down the window. It was a scruffy looking man, complete with a shirt far too tight for his hefty body and a dirtied up cap on top of his head.

“Afternoon,” the man grunted, giving him a look up and down.

Keith frowned, standing his ground as he gathered up to write a ticket. “Do you know why I pulled you over, Sir?”

“No,” he snorted. “I don’t have a lot of free time. And aren’t you running a little late for your donut date?”

He grimaced. “For one thing, you’ve been driving twenty miles per hour above the speed limit. You have not used your blinkers when passing, which, by the way, is just a tad bit careless. And your lights are not on with your windshield wipers during rainfall.”

“Fucking come _on,”_ he groaned. “Two of those things aren’t even that big of a deal, guy!”

“And arguing with an officer,” he muttered. “License and registration, please.”

He grumbled under his breath, and Keith watched him take his records out with a critical eye. He took them and went back to the car to look through the database.

“That bad, huh?” Thace mused.

He glared at him. “I’m _this_ close to decking him in the face. He’s rude, and I actually will do it if he calls me fat again.”

“I doubt he called you fat.”

“So, you don’t believe me?” Keith snapped, looking up from his work. “I swear, I will, so he better watch what he fucking says.” He found his records and filled out the report. “For driving twenty miles per hour over the speed limit, because I’ll omit the other stuff if he plays nice, I’ll give him probably the best ticket I’ve ever given to someone. He can tell his trashy friends all about how the pregnant Omega cop gave it to him.”

Thace looked over. “Wow, you’re a real hardass,” he chuckled.

Getting the ticket ready, Keith grinned at him. “I know.” He walked back over to the car, ready with the ticket.

“What?!” The man glared at the three-digit balance.

“You will also be receiving four points on your license. Now, you are entitled to fight this for a lighter punishment, even though I have the proper evidence to back up this ticket. Or you can just pay it. You have until the end of the month.”

“Oh hell no, I’m not fucking paying this!” He tossed the ticket out the window.

Keith quickly caught it again, albeit clumsily. “Sir. This is a serious moving violation. Either you try fighting it in court, or you can just pay the ticket at the end of the month.”

“Why don’t _you_ pay it, fatso?!”

He blinked at him. _Surely,_ he didn’t hear him right. “Excuse me?”

“What? Are you mad?” He sneered. “I’m not afraid of you, Omega.”

He growled, already set to write out another ticket. “One more remark out of you, and you’ll find it’s gonna be even harder for you to fight that ticket.”

“What are you gonna do about it? Fatass.”

“That’s _it!”_ He clenched his fists. “If you’ve got more to say, why don’t you just step outside?”

“Hey, maybe I will!” The man got out of his car. Despite his unkempt appearance, he towered over him in height.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Thace was rushing over. “Kogane, walk away!”

Keith was already in a fighting stance. “Not until he starts taking back what he says!”

 _“Kogane!_ You know better!” he barked. “Do you wanna get sued?!”

Now that he brought that up, this wouldn’t look very good on his personal record, either. And he shouldn’t be risking the twins’ safety in a fight. But that would be his only motivation. But he wasn’t going to give this guy the satisfaction. “You’re not worth it,” he snapped as he walked away, but he knew he could’ve taken him on easily.

Thace neutralized the situation, and Keith didn’t even want to know what they were talking about. He stayed slumped back in the seat, his hand on his belly as he glared at them with daggers.

“We could’ve taken him on ourselves,” he murmured aloud, talking to the babies.

Thace got in, and now the both of them were soaked from the downpour. “You know I have to tell Kolivan about that.”

Keith whined, looking out the window. He didn’t want to do desk work! “I know…”

\--

 _“It wasn’t fair!” Keith murmured while_ telling his husband about his day. “We could’ve gotten that guy! And now I’m stuck doing desk work for a week.”

Shiro was bewildered but supportive, following him as Keith was getting into the shower. “I know you could’ve, baby.”

“And I was just coming up with a new move, it would’ve been great!” He went to carelessly fling his shirt off like he usually did, but knowing Shiro was watching him made him stop. “I was gonna use the belly. The babies wanted to help, too. Maybe they could’ve theoretically kicked him in the face.”

“Keith, that’s not how it works,” he sputtered, but he couldn’t help but laugh.

“What would you know?” He frowned. “It could’ve worked! Now leave me alone.”

“Keith…” Shiro tried holding the door open. “Hey, I wanted to join you.”

“No,” he said quickly, mortified. “Go away.” He didn’t want to hear any more of his piece, and he shut the bathroom door.

He pouted, looking at himself in the full-length mirror now that he was stripped bare. Well… that guy wasn’t _wrong_ about him. He _was_ fat. It was only okay if _he_ said it, though. Those curious questions he was asking himself earlier were coming back to tease him further, and he started to think that the answer regardless was no. His cow-like appearance the least bit appealing.

It was getting harder for him to do this by himself, though. He’d reach down to touch himself while in the shower, but nothing really worked. His sexual frustration was unbearable, but really, so was his image. Shiro wouldn’t want to help him, right? Keith could always wait until he looked like himself again before they tried having sex again. He just hoped that his mate couldn’t hear him crying in the bathroom in the meantime.

\--

 _He started to think about what_ happened right before he went to his doctor’s appointment. He was in the bathroom changing, which became a regular thing as he got bigger. One of his biggest irrational fears was that his husband wouldn’t find his body attractive anymore. But this morning Shiro walked in on him while he was struggling to put his pants on.

“Need a little help?” he’d teased when watching him.

Horrified, Keith had shoved him out of the bathroom, already crying as Shiro tried talking to him. Was his body just comedic now? That was what his conscience was telling him, at least. He’d tried getting back in after that, but Keith wouldn’t let him in.

An argument after that led to him deciding to see Dr. Ryner alone for this appointment. He didn’t need his mate with him. This made things a little easier, actually. Hopefully she’d answer his embarrassing questions now that he was alone with her.

“Everything’s looking good,” she mused. “Your levels are all perfect.”

“That’s great,” he grinned, feeling relaxed. “It probably helps I’ve been working at my desk.”

“Yes. Definitely,” she chuckled. “In another month or so, you should stay working at your desk, okay?”

A little disgruntled about that, he just reluctantly nodded. He sat back while she was still checking in on him.

“You know, you’re twenty weeks along. You should have another ultrasound appointment. And if you and your husband would like to, you can find out about the babies’ sexes.”

He gave her a small smile. “I’m sure he’d like that.”

“And at this point, I’m sure they’re both moving around a bunch in there,” she said.

He nodded meekly. “Not as much as I thought they would. I mean, they’d roll a bit. I’ve been starting to think they didn’t like me.”

“Oh, nonsense,” Dr. Ryner insisted. “Not every case is the same. But just you wait, Mr. Shirogane, you’ll be feeling them a lot more now. They will be able to hear the sound of your voice now.”

“They will?” His heart began to swell at the idea. “My voice? Shiro’s, too?”

“Yes,” she grinned. “And they’ll respond to your voices, as well.”

He started really wishing Shiro was here to hear all this. It was getting Keith very excited! As the appointment ended, he nearly forgot to ask one last question. “Oh uh, Dr. Ryner? One last thing.” Even if they’d never have sex, he just needed to know. It’d be helpful if he wanted to pleasure himself more, anyways. “I-I can… have sex while pregnant. Right?”

Sensing his embarrassment, she laughed. “Yes, it’s perfectly okay. In fact, towards the third trimester it’s healthy.”

“Really?” He couldn’t help but feel a little delighted. “Thanks, Doc!”

As he was excitedly heading home, he started to prepare for his afternoon alone while Shiro was still at work. Even if having sex wouldn’t be an option right now, he should still just do this for himself. Once at home, he undressed while avoiding looking at his body. He got onto the bed with a cumbersome crawl.

He already felt wet, the anticipation of pleasuring himself being enough to start stimulating him. His hand ran up his thigh, and he shivered while goosebumps formed all over his skin. His fingers carefully ran over his cock, and he took it in his hand with a shaky sigh. He lifted his leg up while lying on his side. Keith knew exactly what he wanted, and dammit he was going to do all he could to get it. Even if it was a little hard to reach those spots now.

Grumbling in frustration at his position, he tried rolling over on his hands and knees. He hurried to grab some lube to make sure he was completely slicked. It was a precaution since whenever he was with Shiro he definitely had a lot more slick than he did when by himself. His face darkened while he tried stretching his arm out just enough to press into himself.

Of course, _now_ was when he felt the twins start moving around. It was ticklish and a bit distracting, but he could work through it. With his head resting against the pillow and his hips arched up into the air, he managed to work a careful rhythm with two of his fingers inside himself. The squelching noise was obscene and made him whine for it, but trying to rock his hips up into it was too clumsy of a task. He could already feel the sweat along his body, slicking up his palms and making his hair stick to his face, and that was just from the overexertion of this position.

“C’mon…” he groaned and tried pressing his fingers in deeper. The angle wasn’t enough. He couldn’t quite _get there._ He started to want Shiro so badly. He’d help him with this. _He_ would make him feel so good and loved. Insecurities, be damned. Only his Alpha could help him.

It was strange, being heavy with child and yet still begging for it like a bitch in heat. But so long as he got what he wanted, that was all that mattered to him. Fuck, he was growing more _frustrated,_ and while trying to keep his balance he reached his other hand down to stroke his dick. His thumb hurriedly teased over the head, making him squirm as he felt a particularly hard jab from inside his belly.

The mood starting to spoil, he let out a sob and started giving up, retracting his fingers. “Babies, please,” he whimpered. Oh, any other time he’d love to feel them and talk to them, but now was _not_ the time. “P-please, just let Daddy take care of this first. Please…”

His strokes slowed, and now he just felt silly. What was he thinking? He forced himself out of this position so he could sit up. He supposed he could just clean the sheets before Shiro got home. He still had some time…

_“I’m home!”_

Guess not.

Keith hurried to throw his clothes back on, shuffling on the bed to pull his pants up. It was a feat that he wished wasn’t so hard, and the shirt bunched up while he tugged it on. He managed to look at least presentable when Shiro stepped into the room, and he slumped so he was sitting back on the bed.

“Hi.” He smiled breathlessly.

Shiro stopped, still near the doorway. He wasn’t stupid. Keith knew he could smell it in here. And Shiro slowly _grinned_ at him, loosening his tie.

 _“Hey,_ now I wish I found a faster way to get home,” he mused. “Starting without me, huh?”

“N-nothing’s starting,” he said quickly. “Just give me a sec, and I can start up on dinner.” He offered a nervous smile, hoisting himself up from the bed. “I’m thinking steak with roasted vegetables.”

“Sounds delicious.” Shiro was still beaming, standing beside him. His hands were running up his sides in a way that made him shiver. “But I’m kinda craving something else right now. Dinner can wait.”

His throat went dry, and he started to melt under his mate’s touch. But… he can’t! He moved away quickly. “No, it can’t wait. Steak takes a while to cook. We’ll end up eating at eight o’clock, at this rate.”

“It doesn’t take _that_ long.” He gently took his hand. “Babe, what’s going on with you? Why are you always hiding yourself from me?”

“Because…” Looking into his eyes made him throw away whatever lie he had in his arsenal. He realized something that was absolutely crushing them both. Keith was keeping secrets from him. As hard as it was for him to admit this, he knew he had to tell him the truth. He was breaking his promise. “B-because I didn’t think you’d like how I look. And I don’t blame you for that. I’m getting fat and gross looking. My body’s totally different from before, s-so I just thought…”

“That I’d be too grossed out by you?” Shiro slowly finished his sentence, frowning when watching Keith nod. “Keith, you’re not fat. You’re pregnant. With twins, no less. I know your body’s different, but I like it. Did you ever think of that?” he teased.

He shyly shook his head, starting to blush once more as his mate pulled him close. His scent was so comforting, and he nuzzled against his gland with a hum.

“You shouldn’t have to hide yourself from me,” he murmured, running his fingers through his hair. “You’re _stunning,_ Keith. Have you looked at yourself lately? Such a pretty face… Nice and heavy with our babies.”

“O-oh, shut up,” he gasped, flustered underneath his words.

Shiro didn’t stop, moving his hands from his head and down his spine. He rested them on his waist and left kisses down to his neck. “Just looking at you and knowing that you’re having our children, that they’re inside you and growing… Fuck. I’ve never felt more turned on in my life.”

He shivered, watching him with wild eyes as he did his best to still contain himself. “Really?”

“Oh, _yes,”_ he crooned, his voice growing deeper and striking a chord within Keith.

He let Shiro touch under his chin, his fingers guiding Keith’s face closer to him until they both met with a kiss. Keith crumbled, holding him tightly and trying to drag him further into his hold. They could barely pause to take breaths, the two of them devouring each other in a mess of teeth and tongues.

Keith backed up to the bed, urging Shiro to follow as he fell back. He was startled out of the kiss when Shiro grabbed his hips and lifted his body, hoisting him over towards the pillows like he was weightless.

“F-fuck,” he whined, feeling so much pleasure already as he watched Shiro undress himself. He could feel his pants growing tighter, his arousal skyrocketing even higher than before. “Shiro, _please.”_

He was shivering as Shiro made quick work on his clothes. The pants were yanked off first, haphazardly chucked across the room. His boxers went right after them, and he could feel his lower half prickling all over with heat and arousal. All he could do was lie there breathless, completely at his husband’s mercy.

Keith grew more hesitant when Shiro grabbed the hem of his shirt, but after giving it some thought he nodded, bashful while raising his arms up to help make it easier to take it off. Being bare in front of him for the first time in months was a little scary, but all that fear and anxiety melted away when Keith saw the lustful look that Shiro always gave him in the past never wavering at the sight of him. He relaxed further into the mattress, eagerly spreading his legs. Despite the discomfort of this position, he at least wanted his mate to get a good look at him first, right where Keith could see him.

Large hands made their way to his belly, and Shiro treated the skin delicately, his fingers rubbing smoothly while he leaned down to press kisses there. With great fondness, Keith watched and reached down to stroke his hair. With each kiss he felt, more self-consciousness faded away and was replaced with a new burst of confidence. He kept his legs spread invitingly, even as Shiro was still treating him so tenderly.

“You’re gonna be a great dad,” he whispered, smiling as Shiro nuzzled into his hand.

“So are you, baby...” Shiro pressed one more kiss on his belly before trailing his lips downward, soon to the point where Keith could no longer see his head.

He gasped as his legs were bent back, tensing in anticipation. “W-what are you... _Oh!”_

His eyes widened. Shiro was taking great care of his entrance with his mouth, his tongue teasing and prodding. He could feel his mate tasting his slick, his thighs quivering while he struggled to keep them spread. And oh fuck, he _loved_ this! He dug his fingers further into Shiro’s scalp, scratching it and trying to pull his head closer. And in response, his mate _moaned,_ the vibrations rocking him to his core.

“Y-yes, yes! Yes!” He moaned out, his other hand gripping the sheets underneath him. Time seemed to stop. All he could think about was how wonderful this was, how surprisingly sexy he felt, and all of a sudden how _close_ he was to coming. They’d only just started! “S-shiro— _Shiro!”_

And what an amazing husband he was for not stopping. He was still kissing, sucking, and _tasting,_ humming lowly at a pitch that perfectly brought him over the edge. A shout ripped right of Keith’s throat, coming from deep in his gut as his release spilled out. Untouched. And Shiro _still_ wouldn’t stop, not that he’d let him anyways. Keith pushed his hips up hard, grinding and dirtying his face up further.

He could feel tears forming in his eyes when Shiro finally pulled away, and Keith was heaving for air, hiding his face. His kisses then felt cool on his body as he worked his way back up, and he grinned down at Shiro. His hands took a gentle hold on his husband’s shoulders so he could pull him up for an embrace.

“Kiss me,” Keith panted, gaze half-lidded.

His chuckle came out as a deep rumble. “You’re sure about that?”

He nodded quickly and pulled him down for a kiss. The musty taste of sex was heavy on his tongue, but this intimacy was making it good enough to ignore. He wanted Shiro’s filthy mouth _everywhere_ on his skin.

Keith pulled back first, his breath shaky. He couldn’t get over the wild look in his mate’s eyes, and he was surrendering under his touch. “I-I hope you’re not done with me yet.”

“Of course not,” he smirked, giving him another chaste kiss. “Is this position comfortable? Or do you need a different one?”

He pondered that while sitting up. “I should…” He trailed off and turned over on his knees. He couldn’t help the sudden embarrassment he felt again, with how much fatter he probably looked facing the other way. But at the same time, he knew Shiro was watching his every move, taking him with his eyes. He gathered up a stray pillow to have under his belly, using it to brace himself. “This position is the most comfortable.”

He heard an approving hum behind him. Shiro pressed kisses down his spine, and Keith was purring from the sensation, relaxing further. His eyes were still watering from earlier, but he had no impulse to dry the tears. He let out a startled gasp, however, when another jab within his belly startled him. Unlike earlier, the pleasurable feelings didn’t go away, since Shiro was paying no mind. Keith would tell him later. Right now, he just wanted his mate to take care of him. And take care of him, he did.

“Mmm, Shiro,” he purred, feeling his fingers tease his entrance. He had his legs spread as wide as he could manage, his hips occasionally pushing back. While he should probably feel embarrassed about being so wet, it didn’t get to him at all as Shiro continued to spoil him.

He keened wordlessly as his fingers thrust in, Shiro easing them inside one at a time. They stretched him open, and Keith knew that this was just getting him one step closer to taking him completely. He was practically singing, not even bothering to wipe his tears anymore since more would just trail right after them.

“S-Shiro, please,” he gasped, his fingers curling into the pillow under his head. He tried wiggling his hips enticingly, not sure if Shiro would like it. No. That was a silly thought to have. Of _course,_ he would like it. In fact, Shiro loved it so much that it got his attention enough to get right to the main event.

Shiro pulled his fingers out, and there was shuffling coming from behind before he was mounting over him. Keith shivered upon feeling the stub remaining of his husband’s right arm on his back, and the pressure applied forced him to be pinned underneath him. He craned his neck to get a better look, finding Shiro smiling at him fondly before leaning down and giving him a kiss. His left hand was right on his hip to steady himself after pressing the tip of his cock in _just slightly._ The sensation had Keith squirming, and he just wanted him to _go_ already.

“Takashi Shirogane, if you don’t fuck me right now…” He didn’t know where this tone came from. Probably from some dark place in his mind that fed him the disgruntled and ferocious hormones. But he didn’t have it in him to finish his threat, because just as he was about to think of a decent one was when Shiro buried himself inside him. “F-fuck!”

It wasn’t exactly slow, but it was enough to make sure Shiro wasn’t hurting him. Keith heard him groaning against his shoulder, trailing off into a snarl. Fuck, now that Keith was feeling him for the first time in _ages,_ he didn’t want this to end. He had no idea how long he’d been depriving himself of this until he finally got it, and Shiro’s experimental thrusts had him choking on a weak cry.

“You okay?” Shiro panted against his ear, his hips gradually increasing in pace but not in force just yet. “Should I hold back? The twins...”

 _“Don’t you fucking dare—_ Oh god!” He was cut off when Shiro pulled all the way out to the tip before slamming straight home, his hips slapping against him loudly. _“Oh!_ Ohh my god!”

Shiro was using all of his weight, just how Keith liked it. With each hard slap, he rocked from the impact alone, pushed down further into the bed by Shiro’s stub. Keith was an absolute mess, shaking and crying from the pleasure. He’d never felt it so intense before, not even during his worst heats.

“S-Shir— l-let me…” He could barely speak as he gestured towards the headboard. He wanted Shiro to release him so he could hold onto it for another position.

His mate read his message loud and clear, moving his right arm down to his hips. Keith scrabbled hurriedly for the top of the headboard, his hands gripping tightly until his knuckles turned white as he started to ride on his cock _hard._ His round belly bounced from the motion, and Shiro didn’t seem to mind that at all, snarling into his skin and leaving mean bites and nips on his shoulder and neck. If anything, he was more than encouraging of this position. He gripped his hips, his right arm squeezing for a tighter hold. With that leverage, he slammed Keith down repeatedly into his lap.

 _“Fuck!”_ A hoarse scream reverberated off the walls, his throat tightening on a sob. He couldn’t say more than one word at a time, and his eyes were sealed shut as his mouth hung open to release more cries and wordless pleas. His thrusts were so wet, so _filthy,_ and he could feel more slick soaking in between them.

As he was riding him, Keith could feel a whole host of activity in his belly, the twins rolling and constantly kicking at him. But he didn’t care. This was the best he’d felt in so long, and if at all possible, feeling them made this even _better._ His gyrating rhythm was fading fast, though, and he begged for Shiro to take control again which he’d happily obliged.

“Taaakashiii!” He screamed out, heaving out brokenly as he reached down to stroke himself. “F-fuck me, _fuuuck_ me! I’m gonna…!”

He was seeing stars, barely able to warn him of his impending orgasm. He wasn’t even sure where to put his hands, but that wouldn’t matter now. With a desperate, satisfied wail, his entire body quaked from the impact of his release. He came so hard that he dirtied up his belly from the streaks of his release spilling out. And just when he thought it couldn’t get any better than this, Shiro’s knot was expanding inside him with each hard, shallowing thrust.

Before he could collapse, Shiro kept him flush against his body while easing them to lie on their sides. Keith’s mind was blank for what felt like hours. All he could think about was how _incredible_ that felt, a lazy grin plastered to his face. As they were both coming down from the high, Shiro pressed careful kisses on his shoulder, earning a long, sweet purr.

“I love you…” It was the first thing either of them said, and it was Shiro whispering this with such a soft, warm tone to his voice.

He reached back to stroke his hair, humming while his fingers toyed with his short locks. “I love you too, Shiro.”

After the Alpha’s knot deflated, Keith turned to lie on his back, indifferent to the mess underneath him for now. With Shiro holding his middle and nuzzling his skin, there was nothing else on his mind. Except…

“Shiro,” he hummed into the humid air, “Dr. Ryner told me something today.” He waited for an audible response before continuing. “The babies can hear our voices now. They can hear us talking from in there.”

“They can?” Shiro’s eyes were shining, his strokes on his belly growing more tender. “That’s terrific.” His attention went back to his middle, and he pressed another kiss just beside Keith’s belly button. “I hope you guys are being good in there for your daddy. He’s working so hard, you know.”

“They are,” he insisted happily, his hand coming to settle on top of Shiro’s. His mate was resting his head on his belly, too. This moment was so peaceful, and Keith was excited to then feel the twins finally interact with Shiro, moving again and giving the faintest kicks. Shiro was so startled but intrigued, his delighted expression making Keith giggle. “They’re saying hi.”

“Wow,” he gasped, kissing his skin. “Hi. Hi, babies…” He grinned as there was another kick before they settled.

As Shiro leaned up, Keith met him halfway for a careful kiss. Unfortunately, the mess underneath them was now growing more uncomfortable and noticeable. Even though he didn’t want to kill this happy mood, he knew he should get himself cleaned up. “Okay. Let me clean up, hun. I need a shower.”

Shiro eagerly helped him, making sure he had his balance. Good thing too, because Keith’s legs were a little wobbly.

“Oh uh, Shiro? I-I’m not in the mood for steak anymore,” he said shyly.

“What would you like instead?”

He pondered. “Maybe some… some of that breaded chicken from that new place down the street? Roasted veggies and—oh! Don’t forget to pick up those yogurt cups and… black olives! For the yogurt, of course.”

 _“What?”_ Shiro sounded mortified by his dessert choice. “But you hate black olives.”

Keith was bashful as he shuffled closer to the bathroom. “Uh… I know. But I want them really badly for some reason.”

“Interesting…” He chuckled as he got dressed, coming over to kiss Keith’s cheek. “I’ll be back in a little while.”

He nodded happily, stepping into the bathroom. He felt so relieved to have a shower, and thinking about what just happened in the bedroom made him giddy for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://tiff-the-little-wanderer.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/wandering_tiff)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A minor accident prompts a long-awaited decision to move.

_One thing Keith never factored in_ about his pregnancy was the fact that his third trimester would start within the waning weeks of summer. Sure, the heat had been uncomfortable throughout, but as he was growing larger and larger, it was getting to be far too much. He feared that the intense body heat that can only be described as hot flashes would follow him into the autumn months. On his days off, he’d seek refuge in his bedroom with the air conditioning up on high. And even then, he would just be in his underwear. He often felt like a beer gutted, sloppy drunkard in that getup, but he sucked it up to find relief against the sweltering conditions.

Leaning back against the pillows, he had a bowl of cheese puffs propped on top his belly while watching a show. Along with the air conditioning, he also had a fan blowing right in his face. The twins were a lot more active now, but it was so sweet to feel them that for the most part he didn’t mind the discomfort.

Tomorrow was going to be their ultrasound. Shiro and Keith were excited to find out about the babies’ sexes. And it was while he was fantasizing about getting the cutest baby clothes that he realized they weren’t prepared for their arrival in the slightest. There were only three months left until the big day!

He had some catalogs at his side, but it was hard for him to look through them without his mate being there to help. At the same time, he grew worried that their place wouldn’t be big enough. Every time Keith brought up that they’d need to move eventually, Shiro would tell him not to think about it for right now. But what _else_ could he think about? They couldn’t stay in a two-bedroom apartment with two babies, especially if one’s a boy and the other’s a girl. This had been on his mind ever since he told their friends about the twins, so he’d been silently thinking long and hard about moving out of the city.

“Babe, I’m home!”

He heard Shiro calling him and perked up, the anxiety wavering for the time being. “In here!” he called, barely able to prop himself up further. “Did you get the chicken salad?”

“With your favorite dipping bread!” he chimed.

“You are a blessing,” he purred, setting the empty bowl he had aside before propping the new one on top his belly.

The sight made Shiro smile, his hand resting just below the bowl as he kissed him. “You’re covered in cheese dust,” he chuckled against his lips.

Keith frowned. “Your point?”

They leave it be almost instantly, Shiro dressing down so he could stay beside his mate. “So, my classroom’s pretty much set up. I didn’t get my roster yet, though.”

“You’re gonna knock ‘em dead, babe,” he smiled, looking over the catalog again. “I know I should be watching what I eat, but… god, the twins have me wanting to eat the weirdest things, Shiro.”

“Self-control,” he reminded, trying his best to mimic Dr. Ryner’s tone for the warning. It’s unfortunate on Keith’s part that he gained more than ten pounds since his last appointment, and he didn’t want to cause any risks or complications. But… a snack or two every once in a while couldn’t hurt, could it?

  _“Yes, it could.”_ Shiro had said that once Keith tried asking for curiosity’s sake. He didn’t want to be completely barred from eating any more tempting treats, so he was doing his best to follow the rules and keep a healthy balanced diet.

Shiro lied beside his husband and nuzzled his belly, the bowl above his head wobbling a little. “What are you thinking about, Keith?”

Should he tell him? He set the bowl down on the nightstand so he could turn to face him on his side. “We can’t stay in the city forever. The apartment’s too small, and anything bigger is too expensive. I… know you haven’t wanted to talk about this right now, but we’ll have to move eventually.”

As Shiro listened, his gentle touches didn’t once waver. “I know we have to,” he sighed softly. “I just didn’t think it was a good idea to start up while you were still pregnant. That’s a lot of stress.”

“What’s there to stress about?” he smiled. “We have enough furniture to fill a three-bedroom house. Just think about it. We can get a one-story one, and there’ll be plenty of space for the twins to move around…”

“Keith, I don’t think moving right now is a good idea.”

“Shiro, come on!” he groaned exasperatedly. “Babe, it’s getting harder. It really is. I can’t take the stairs. And they’re so steep I get scared going down them when I leave for work early.”

“Keith…”

“Our apartment is three floors up,” he muttered. “With no elevator. Imagine lugging the babies, our bags, and our friends’ gifts up those stairs when I’m supposed to be relaxing upon coming home.”

“Sweetheart, I can manage all of that by myself.”

He crossed his arms and shifted onto his back again. “Look, I get it. You don’t wanna move for _whatever reason,_ but I just want you to imagine what I have to go through going up and down three flights stairs every single day carrying twins.”

“Listen…” Shiro gently took his wrist. “Right now’s not a good idea, but I do want to move. There’s a lot going on right now, and you don’t want to add moving on top of all that. That’s way too much. Once the twins are born, we can plan a move. But right now… we shouldn’t.”

He frowned, but finally he was giving up. “Fine… but can I at least show you what house I’d like to get? It’s within our price range…”

He nodded gently. “Of course, babe.”

Keith took a loose leaflet out from under one of the baby catalogs. “This one. It’s right down the street from Hunk and Shay, and Allura and Lance would be a couple blocks away. And it’s right near a playground. I’d love to take the kids there, watch them play with the other neighbors. Shay says that they have a very good elementary school in the area. And the commute back and forth to Marmora isn’t that bad, so we can still keep our jobs.”

Shiro looked at the page, his eyes softening. “You’ve really thought about this.”

“Yeah, well… there’s not much to do when you’re stuck at a desk all day for eight hours.”

“I’ll look into it, see if it’s up for rent. And in a couple months, we can call it our own.” He offered a sweet smile. “How about it? Truce?”

Relenting, Keith gave him a gentle kiss and sighed softly against his lips. “Yeah. Truce.”

\--

_Their ultrasound was a lot later_ than originally planned out, mostly due to scheduling reasons. Upon telling Dr. Ryner that they were planning on moving after the twins were born, they were given warnings and precautions, one of them being that Keith should stay in a static place during the move and to be as rarely involved as possible.

“You don’t want to stress yourself with planning. And that goes for getting the nursery ready. When you do move, you should work out a temporary stay for you and the babies, maybe with a friend or a relative.”

“Maybe Hunk and Shay would take you in,” Shiro offered. “Or Allura and Lance—”

“Absolutely not,” he gasped. “I thought the goal was to _not_ stress myself out.”

“Okay, okay,” he laughed.

They were ready for the ultrasound after a little while, and Keith relaxed in his seat while his shirt was lifted up. Shiro was right beside him like always, holding his hand. As soon as the images appeared, it was like their entire world was on that little screen. Keith could see one of the babies clutching their little fists, and his heart melted.

“Hey, that one’s just like you,” Shiro teased with a grin. “I wonder what they’re thinking…”

“Probably about how super cool and fun their dads are,” Keith offered, turning his head to give his mate a kiss.

Dr. Ryner continued looking through. “Now, if you look closely, you’ll find that it’s very easy to point out when a baby’s gonna be a boy. And you can see that with the relaxed little guy.”

“…I see him,” Shiro gasped. “Look, Keith! And that means…”

“You’re having one of each,” she smiled. “Congratulations.”

Keith still looked wantonly at the images while Dr. Ryner was taking pictures. He’d always hoped the twins would be both sexes. He never was able to decide if he wanted either boys or girls, so having one of each was perfect.. He was already planning out what their room would look like, how adorable they would look upon being born, and of course he was hoping that they would look more like Shiro. He hoped their son would have his likeness and that their daughter would have his eyes and relentless spirit. He’d never felt so blessed.

After the appointment, Keith was still holding onto the ultrasound pictures during the drive home. He was still deep in his fantasies. And it was clear that Shiro had dreams of his own.

“I hope she has your eyes,” he told him during the drive. “She’ll be just like you, I can feel it.”

“I hope not,” Keith chides, and he couldn’t help but laugh to himself at that prospect. “And what about her brother? What do you think he’s gonna be like?”

“They’ll be so smart, and he’ll have your determination…” He sighed wistfully. “Have you thought of names yet?”

He shyly shook his head. “Not yet.”

“Well, there will be plenty of time for that,” he insisted. “And I’ll help you with that, when the time comes.”

“Thank you,” he smiled, relaxing further into the seat during the rest of the drive.

\--

_“So, what are you planning on_ doing for the baby shower?”

Keith sighed as he was asked that for the _third time_ that day. “I don’t even know what we’re doing for the nursery yet, Ulaz.”

He frowned. “Everything okay?”

“I guess.” He shrugged. “Shiro doesn’t wanna move to the suburbs. He’s sitting on it, but I want to be in a bigger place.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be stressing over a move this late in the pregnancy—”

“What, you’re gonna take his side?” he snapped.

“That’s just a suggestion…” Ulaz walked away, knowing that it was best to not continue poking the bear.

Keith hated being cooped up at his desk all day. There was nothing to do! He could only look at the same case file twice before it got far too boring to read through. Sure, he had stuff he needed to do preparing for his leave, but that wasn’t for another month and a half. So, he just needed to bore himself to death just to pass the time.

Kolivan seemed to notice his frustration. “I think you’ve done enough for today,” he said. “You can go home.”

“Thank you,” he huffed and got up, his hand on his belly to keep it supported. “I have a lot to plan at home. The nursery’s still not ready… mainly because I thought we were gonna be moving.”

“You should get the furniture bought and ready,” he urged. “And I heard you’re having a son and a daughter. Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” he smiled tiredly. “I’ll get right to preparing the nursery when I go home.”

He was glad he was going home early. He’d be there before Shiro today, and maybe that’d be an excuse to prepare for a wild night. Shiro couldn’t possibly refuse sex. They’d been having it a lot more, and the idea of doing it again today had him up in the clouds.

Well, he’d better have sex with him as a reward for getting up to the apartment. He hated climbing the stairs. Pulling into the parking lot, he gave himself a short pep talk before stepping out of the car. He could do this. And then tomorrow he could easily go down the steps again. Usually, Shiro would help him if he sent a text to come meet him halfway and help, but his husband did have a point. They shouldn’t focus so much time on moving. He just needed to get used to the conditions each day. After all, he wasn’t the only pregnant person that lived on a high floor.

It wasn’t so bad the first flight, but as he was trying to get up further he felt tired and out of breath. His footing was a little off, and he clutched onto the railing.

But then he stumbled on a step.

His heart leapt up to his throat, and he hurried to catch himself. As he slipped down a few steps, he desperately made sure he kept most of the impact away from his belly. Terrible pain shooting up and down his wrist was a far better trade-off. But even then, he was still afraid and panicky.

The last thing he wanted was to make a scene in the middle of the apartment building by bringing in an ambulance, and he was fortunate that he was close enough to the ground floor without it feeling like he was risking himself again. It wasn’t until he got to his car when the tears started coming. His first instinct was to call Shiro.

“Please, pick up… please, pick up,” he whimpered, his eyes watering more as he struggled backing out of the parking lot.

_“Hello, this is Takashi Shirogane. I can’t make it to the phone right now…”_

His lip quivered, giving up for now to focus on going to the hospital.

Upon arriving, he signed in hurriedly in the emergency room. That was when he tried calling again. It was after two now, and he’d be on his way home.

_“Hello?”_

“T-thank god, you’re there,” he sighed, starting to cry again.

_“Keith? What’s wrong?”_

“I fell… down the stairs.” He choked in between nearly every word. “O-on my wrist, though… it broke my fall. But it really hurts, I-I’m in the hospital.”

_“What?!”_ Shiro now had a panicked tone over the phone. _“Okay, I’ll be right there!”_

“Okay…” Seeing that his situation was more urgent, nurses tended to him right away and put him in a room. He knew it probably wasn’t going to be as bad as he was imagining it to be, but he was still scared. His mind was flashing right back to his two miscarriages, and that was working himself up further. Not even Shiro, who finally arrived some time later, could help him out of his panic.

\--

_They couldn’t give him much to_ help him with anesthetics, but he’d been so worked up the whole time that he barely noticed them splinting his wrist. Dr. Ryner was there, and Shiro was with him the whole time. Now that most of it was over, he rested on the bed while trying not to move his arm.

His wrist was broken, and it could’ve been a lot worse. He was just happy that he was able to come in regardless. Shiro held his free hand while Dr. Ryner finished up with him.

“The twins are alright,” she assured them gently. “You were very lucky, Mr. Shirogane. A fall like that could’ve induced the labor. To be safe, we’re gonna keep you here on a forty-eight-hour watch.”

“I’m so glad to hear that,” Keith sighed and lied back, relief flooding him.

“Unfortunately, your leave will have to start early. You can work for another month, and it’d be much safer for you to stay home and rest. The last thing you need is a stressful environment. If you need any help or aren’t feeling well, don’t hesitate to call a nurse. I’ll leave you two alone for now.”

After she left, Keith closed his eyes and just tried to rest. He felt Shiro let go of his hand, and there were now careful touches and kisses on his belly. And for a moment, he heard a choked noise and sniffling. He was… crying. He looked over, seeing his husband hiding his face. Keith reached to stroke his hair, trying to dry his eyes with the cast.

“It’s alright…” he sniffled and gently scratched his scalp. “I’m okay. The babies are okay… Nothing bad is going to happen, okay?”

He shook his head, looking up and letting Keith wipe his tears away. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, this was my fault. I-if I’d just said yes to moving…”

“No…” he bit his lip and tried sitting up, but Shiro protested during the process. “I’m sorry, too. I thought it’d be easier to just get used to it.”

His mate moved closer to nuzzle against his bond mark. “This will never happen again, baby… You’re going to be safer, once we get the house.”

“Wha…” He tilted his head. “Shiro, you were right. We don’t have to move… I won’t make you rush it.”

“Keith.” He gently rested his hand on his shoulder. “We’re not alone in this. We have our friends to help us move. We can always get help with packing and unpacking, and we still have to get things for the nursery. Everything will fall into place. It’ll get better.”

They share a careful kiss, and Keith kept him close with a gentle smile. And what made it even better was the babies fidgeting as they listened in, like they were delighted by the news that their fathers were getting a better place to live.

“And besides…” Shiro smiled while calming down. “I called about the house, and it’s still up for rent. So I told them to keep us in mind. Now I can tell them we’ll take it.”

“Really?” he beamed and held him tighter. “That’s so great! Now I can’t wait to move!”

“But remember, no stress,” Shiro tutted. He kissed his face, earning some happy giggles. “Okay?”

He hummed and nuzzled his face against Shiro’s neck. “Okay.”

\--

_Keith was so relieved once out_ of the hospital. Within the next couple weeks, they got the house! He stood in the middle of the currently empty hallway, chest puffed out with pride. He’d signed his portions of the papers already, so he was taking his time to soak it all in. This was it. This was their new home.

The kitchen was so _big_ compared to the one at their apartment. And so were the rooms! There was more than enough space or the bassinets in the master bedroom. And the two other rooms were perfect! One would be the nursery, and while they were still little the other was going to be an office space for Shiro to work on his lesson plans. Their bathroom had a nice tub, and Keith couldn’t wait to take baths in it. He’d never had so much room to breathe!

And the laundry room… that had to be the best part of the entire house. He didn’t have to go down the street in the evening to do laundry anymore! They could do it right here! And he’d never felt so happy to be in a place with no stairs.

“Gentlemen, you’re all set.” The landlord came over to shake hands with Keith. “You can start moving in right away.”

“Thank you so much,” Keith smiled, absolutely delighted. “I can’t wait to be all settled.”

Shiro walked over and hugged his mate from behind. The landlord gave them the keys before heading out, and Keith clutched them tightly in his hand.

“It’s perfect,” he said softly with a grin.

He felt a kiss on his cheek, and he hummed softly as Shiro held his belly. “I couldn’t agree more.”

Hunk and Lance were starting to bring stuff in, and Keith moved away to go in the front yard. They’d just left the apartment altogether, so Keith needed a place to stay while they were setting the furniture up here. He saw Allura and Shay chatting near the moving van.

“Hey uhh, Shay?”

“Yes, Keith?” She set a box down while she was helping unload.

“I need a place to stay while everyone’s getting the new house ready.” He looked down modestly. “Do you think I can stay for a few days?”

“Oh, I’d love that,” she insisted. “But… we don’t have the spare room anymore. It’s been turned into a playroom after Milo turned two.”

He frowned. “That’s alright. Thank you, anyways…”

“You can stay with us,” Allura said right away. “The baby will be sharing a room with Elisa when she’s ready to go in her crib, so we still have our spare room. And you wouldn’t have to climb any stairs!”

He immediately started to dread the idea. What, with Lance not being the most helpful person when it came to his blood pressure and frustration. But… maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. The main goal to look forward to is going into their new house once they were all unpacked.

“O-only if it’s not any trouble…”

“It’s perfectly fine! And I can help prepare you for parenthood.” She turned to look for her husband, stepping into the house. “Lance! Keith’s gonna be staying with us during the move!”

“What?!” Keith couldn’t help but snort at hearing Lance’s disappointed groan. “But Allura—”

“No buts!” she chirped. “He’s our friend, and the house is a couple blocks away. You’ll manage for a few days.”

He sighed heavily. “Fine… but he’s using the guest shower.”

“Fine by me,” Keith admitted and smiled at Allura. “Thank you.”

With Allura and Keith being the only pregnant people, they kept back while everyone else was unloading the truck. “So, I have an idea of what you can do for a housewarming party.”

“Housewarming party?” he rubbed the back of his neck. “We never really thought of that.”

“Well, not only could you do that, but you can combine that with a baby shower.”

Keith nearly forgot about preparing for that! “Oh, yeah! I like that idea.”

“I like it too.” Shiro agreed as he walked out to his car. “Hey, lemme get your suitcase.” He heaved it over to Allura’s car. “Just think. Soon, we’ll be settled in our new house.”

“I can’t wait,” he giggled and kissed him. “I’ll call you later.”

“Okay, sweetheart.” He set the suitcase down in the back seat. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” With that, Shiro was heading off. And deep down, Keith knew that while he was getting into the car, Shiro was watching him with his gaze fixed on his backside. He smiled to himself, knowing that one day they’d be able to hook up once more. And next time, in their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. :')
> 
> [tumblr](http://tiff-the-little-wanderer.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/wandering_tiff)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time was continuing to pass. Just when Keith thought he wouldn't get any more surprises, yet something _new_ was happening to his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's lactation. The new thing is lactation.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for all the amazing feedback and support! I'm also thinking of making more one-shots and side fics for when the babies are born, if you're interested in tooth-rotting family and baby fluff!

_“No, those files are sorted alphabetically,”_ Keith frowned as he held the phone up to his ear using his shoulder. “The _dated_ files are done chronologically. This is basic stuff, Regris. I’d done all this specifically to prepare for once I’d have to leave.”

He was finishing up adding items to his baby registry while getting his _fifth_ concerned call from the station. They were hopeless without him, it seemed, but he was keeping that to himself. He was disappointed though, looking at the website at all the furniture he still needed to look through. He had no idea what was bought yet or what the nursery currently looked like. He hadn’t set foot in the new house since the first day! He wanted to go back so badly just to _see._

But _no._ Shiro had to be a big butt and keep him bed bound at _Lance’s_ house. Pure torture.

“Regris, you’re gonna have to figure this stuff out on your own. I’m not supposed to be stressing out,” he teased. He grinned as he listened to his coworker whine in defeat. “Ask Antok to help you. I’m on _leave._ Okay? …Good. Bye-bye.”

After he hung up he slumped back on the bed. He was hoping Allura would come home from work soon. He was miserable lying in bed by himself! She gave him lots of parent-to-be tips and exercises, and to be honest it was a lot of fun. Even if Shiro was too busy to join in on the fun, now that school started and that getting the house ready was taking a little longer than expected.

God, he was looking forward to getting out of bed! He felt like he was withering away being cooped up in a bedroom. And he hadn’t properly seen Shiro in _days,_ only getting good morning and good night texts, some short phone calls throughout the day, and some kisses when he comes to visit him. They were only a couple blocks away from each other!

“Keith? I’m here!”

Thank god, Allura! He grinned and heaved himself off the bed, coming over to meet her halfway.

“How’s your wrist?” she asked sweetly while walking him to the kitchen.

“Sore,” he sighed. “I have another physical therapy session soon. There’s a part of me that’s a little glad I’m not working right now.”

“That’s good to hear.” She smiled at him. “Now, we should work on some breathing exercises today. And some stretches to get those legs moving.”

He nodded and went into the living room with her. Soon Lance would be coming home from work with Elisa in tow, so the two of them often used this little window to keep in shape. They turned some relaxing music on, starting out with their breathing exercises while stretching their legs. Keith had to limit himself on the exercises due to his wrist.

“Shiro would kill me if he knew I was doing these workouts,” Keith confessed with a huff. “I swear, he wants me to stay strapped to the bed. I’ve only seen the inside of my house _once.”_

“He’s just being overprotective. It’s natural for first-time parents,” she assured him. “When I was pregnant with Elisa, Lance wanted me out of work the _first trimester.”_

“That’s just crazy,” he chuckled. “I’m glad Shiro didn’t pull that on me.” He took a deep breath, bending down carefully for more stretching. “I’d thought these would hurt, but it’s really nice.”

“Right?” They were both warmed up, and they helped each other sit down on the floor. “Now. Is there anything you’re still worried about with taking care of the babies? Changing, bathing, feeding, anything?”

“You’ve already helped me out a ton. I guess this is more about being prepared for anything. My biggest fear is both of them needing to be changed when it’s only me to handle them.”

“No one expects parenthood to be easy. But you two are more than prepared, and I can tell that you’ll do a great job with them.”

He smiled and settled. “Thank you.”

He heard a knock at the door and made no move to get up. Allura heaved up to answer, and Keith heard Shiro moments later. His heart began to soar, and he tried standing. “Shiro!”

“Keith, what are you doing out of bed?” This was the first time in days they were seeing each other, and already Shiro was scolding him! “You shouldn’t be straining yourself!”

“I’m _fine,”_ he grunted while Shiro helped him stand up. ‘I’m just doing exercises with Allura.”

“Exercises?!”

“Shiro, they’re perfectly safe,” Allura insisted. “Shay taught them to me. Keith and I do them together.”

“Yeah, Killjoy,” Keith huffed and playfully elbowed his side. “Hey Shiro, do you think you can help me get to physical therapy? The next session is this Thursday at three.”

“Of course, I will…” He still seemed wary that Keith was still trying to be active. “You wanna make sure that hand’s nice and strong, so you can hold both babies when they’re born.”

“Exactly…” Keith smiled wistfully and kept close, leaning in to give him a kiss. “I’ve missed you. When’s the house gonna be done?”

“It’s almost ready,” he sighed. “Nearly all the boxes are done, and we’re still waiting on furniture from the nursery.”

“I’m not allowed to help with the nursery?” he scoffed, poking his chest roughly. “You _better_ give me something to do, Takashi.”

“When you’re all set to move in, you’ll have plenty of time to work on minor details. I can’t wait until you come home. That house is so lonely without you there.”

“It'd better be.” Keith pouted, hearing Allura laugh at them gently as they kissed again. “Now, go back to working on that house so I can come home already. You big butt.”

“Aww, I was hoping I could stick around…”

Feeling his hands slyly slither lower down his hips, Keith gasped and gave him a light push. “Not in someone else’s house! You gotta earn all this, Alpha.” He made his point with a huff, stepping back to join Allura on making dinner. “I love you. And don’t come back until the house is done.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Shiro longingly glanced at him, reluctantly leaving after Allura said goodbye.

Lance and Elisa came back sometime later, and as much as Keith enjoyed the other family’s company, he felt much more comfortable with his husband. Especially since there wasn’t much to do once he was bound back to the bed.

\--

 _Keith had been going through more_ changes now that he was on leave. Or maybe it was because he’d been on leave that he was finally starting to notice these changes. It was things that Dr. Ryner already told him about, but he’d never really thought anything of it. Being a male Omega, not only could he carry children, but he could technically be able to produce milk. Well, it was a fifty-fifty chance. What he’d quickly find out, however, was that he would be part of the fifty percent that could.

Well, his chest had been growing more prominent, but he figured it was because of how much weight he’d been gaining. After all, the weight had to go somewhere. But it was coupled with his nipples being painfully tender most days and now darkened. And this morning, he was woken up to a strange surprise.

Typically he’d sleep shirtless, but when he woke up that day there were some wet patches on his sheets. He was so shocked to find that he was lactating that he’d thought there was something wrong. He shot right out of bed, putting some strain on his healing wrist while heaving himself up. He put on one of Shiro’s old flannel shirts for modesty, but he was unable to fasten the buttons. He knew he’d get himself dressed more decently in a few moments.

“Allura?” He hobbled into the kitchen. “H-hey, Allura?”

The little family was already sitting in the dining room to have breakfast, and Lance was the one that looked right up at him first.

“Can you dress more appropriately, maybe?” Lance scoffed. “We’re trying to eat here.”

“Oh, shut up,” he grimaced, his face darkening as he tried closing the shirt more using his hands. “Allura, can I talk to you? Only for a moment.”

“Of course.” She shot Lance a dirty look before following him back into the guest room. “What seems to be the trouble?”

“I-I guess I’m producing some kind of a milk primer?”

“Never heard it like that before,” she laughed a bit. “You mean pre-milk?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he stammered, holding his chest. “How do I like… stop it? Or keep it from getting my clothes and sheets wet?”

“You can't really stop it,” she murmured, “but you should probably wear a sports bra to contain it. It’ll come and go, and when the babies are born you’ll be able to nurse them.”

“I never thought I’d actually be capable of that,” he grimaced. “It’s a little weird…”

“You’ll get used to it,” she assured him sweetly. “After all, you’re not the only male Omega that produces milk.”

“I know…” he sighed, smiling shyly as he went to change his shirt. “I think it’s stopped for now. I’d better get a bra, then. It’ll be a shock for Shiro when he sees all the changes.”

“I’m sure,” she grinned. “But he’ll enjoy them. I know Lance did with my first pregnancy.”

Keith groaned at that. “Please, I’d rather not hear about what turns your husband on.”

“Mama?” Little Elisa came into the room and stayed by Allura’s hip. “Papa wants you to come eat.”

“Okay, sweetie,” she smiled and gave her a kiss on top of her head. “What do you think, baby? Is Uncle Keith gonna be a good dad?”

“Yeah, with Mama’s help.”

Keith laughed a bit, pulling a larger shirt on to cover himself. “She’s helped me so much. And I hope my babies are as sweet as you are.”

“Thank you!” she giggled before leading her mother back to the table.

Keith was rather hungry, as well, and he joined them. Lance kept looking at him, but it wasn’t really from the usual mock disgust they’d both share. It was almost like he was giving him a break!

He already knew what Lance would say if he’d tell him that out loud, though. _“Yeah, but don’t get used to it.”_ And the thought of that made him smile.

\--

 _Physical therapy was rough. Keith worked_ through a lot of pain and discomfort to keep his hand strong. He’d personally asked for Shiro’s therapist for the purpose of a quick recovery, and as much as he liked Iverson being tough on him, he wished that there was just a tad bit more leniency. He needed both his hands after delivery, though. He couldn’t hold both babies or be much help with them in his current condition.

“You did a better job today,” he sighed. “Continue briefly working on your strength when leading up to our next session. You’ll be back to normal in no time.”

“Thanks, Iverson,” he breathed, adjusting the brace once they were through.

Shiro was waiting for him with a smile, and he kept close in his arms. “See, Iverson isn’t so bad.”

“Don’t tell him I said this, but he’s a miracle worker,” he chuckled and kissed his cheek while they were going to the car. As they drove home, Keith just tried desperately catching up with him before they’d be apart again. He was dreading being lonely at Allura and Lance’s house without his mate. “Just think. In a couple months, they’ll finally be here…”

“Yeah,” he sighed happily. “And they’ll be in their little car seats in the back. When we bring them to the house, they’ll be comfortable in a happy home.”

“I can’t wait!” Keith whined. “I want them to be here already.”

“Me too.”

Soon they were reaching their friends’ house to drop Keith off, but what confused him was that Shiro drove right past it. He tilted his head. “Babe, the house was right there…”

“I know,” he grinned. “But we’re not going to their house.”

“You mean… the house is ready?!” His whole face lit up!

“Ready enough for you to come see it,” he insisted with a grin. “All that’s left is finishing up the nursery. For now, it’s just the cribs, some shelves Hunk and I added, and the changing table.”

Even with knowing that, Keith was thrilled! “I don’t care, I wanna see it! I wanna come home.”

Shiro laughed a bit and pulled into the driveway. Keith’s car was still at Lance’s house, but that would give him an excuse to come back and pack. He hurried out before his mate could take the keys out of the ignition.

“Babe, slow down!” he could hear Shiro urge behind him, but Keith paid no mind. He stood on the porch, only pacing himself waiting for Shiro to come and unlock the door.

And the house… it was _gorgeous._ Their furniture from the apartment complemented with the place nicely, and Keith was surprised at how much they owned, both from their own place and from storage. The kitchen most definitely felt like home, and he could swear that there were new things in the bathroom.

“Oh, it’s themed!” he gasped and looked over at his mate. He’d always wanted to do that, but it was hard with their originally older and gross bathroom. “I love it.”

“I’m glad,” he grinned, standing by the nursery door. “Wanna see what it looks like right now?”

“Absolutely.” He quickly went in. Well, as quickly as he could, given his size. Right now, it was minimalistic, with only what Shiro described. But that gave him plenty of room to be a part of setting the rest of it up!

He was so pleased… and maybe it was because of his hormones, but he could feel tears running down his face. “Shiro, it’s perfect…”

“Baby, don’t cry,” he crooned and gently pulled him close.

He was still a sniffling mess as he hugged his husband tightly. “I love it. All of it.”

Shiro hummed and kept close as he gave him a kiss. Keith melted under the embrace, holding on and submitting himself further.

“There’s one more room you still have to show me,” he purred, starting to trail kisses down Shiro’s neck. “What about our room, stud?”

“Oh, of course. Right this way…” He led him down the hallway, smile stretching from ear to ear as he brought him inside.

All the furniture they had in the apartment was there before, but it was a lot more spread out with the larger sized room. Keith never felt so happy before in his life, and he hurried to lie down on the bed.

“Ohh, sweet bed,” he practically _moaned,_ nuzzling his face in the bed. “I’ve missed you!”

“And I’ve missed you,” Shiro lied down right beside him, startling by pulling him closer by his backside. “I love you, I love you, I love you!”

Keith burst into giggles while Shiro was giving him kisses. On his face, his neck, his shoulders, he was showered with them to the point where he was purring louder with each one he received. He held his belly during a particularly deep kiss, and the gasp that escaped Keith’s lips when one of the babies kicked allowed for Shiro to flick his tongue up the roof of his mouth.

With the kiss being more dizzying with each second, he moaned while scrabbling to hold onto him tightly. “Clothes off,” he gasped out in between kisses, hurrying to unbutton Shiro’s shirt.

Shiro’s chuckle was a deep rumble, and he quickly obliged, pulling his mate’s shirt off. But in the process, he found himself lingering on an article of clothing he found underneath it. “…Sports bra?”

Oh, right.

“F-funny story.” He laughed nervously. “Remember when Dr. Ryner said there was a fifty percent chance that I’ll produce milk?”

At that, Shiro started to blush. “You’re lactating?”

“Kinda…” He hid his face, incredibly bashful. “It’s pre-milk.”

Keith let him pull the sports bra off, shivering from the cold. He was used to his nipples being perked up all the time, but with Shiro now… staring at his torso like that, he was shy and a tad bit intimidated. Shiro’s hands move up to his chest, kneading it and pressing his thumbs right against his nipples. With a shaky gasp, Keith watched him as he could feel them leaking after several moments of stimulation. Shiro leaned right down then and latched onto one of them.

“S-Shiro!” He held his hair, convulsing briefly at the sensation. As Shiro sucked on his nipple, he felt a strange sensation as the Alpha was tasting the liquid. He gave the other nipple attention with his fingers, more pre-milk dribbling down his chest. And with all this attention he was receiving, he quickly grew more aroused, slick starting to dampen his boxers. “Oh, Shiro… _Shiro.”_

He could feel his husband’s humming on his chest while he was still suckling. He soon pulled away while giving his chest more kisses, worshipping the new changes with Keith’s body. “It tastes sweet,” he murmured and nuzzled his skin, now reaching down to undo his pants. “Beautiful…”

He helped Keith sit up and grinned, kissing him slowly. And Keith was rendered speechless, letting Shiro undress them both as he desperately pleaded for him to go further with soft crooning sounds.

“J-just do it right away,” he insisted with a whine. “No foreplay.”

Shiro chuckled and reached in their nightstand drawer to grab the lube. “Just make yourself look pretty for me.”

As Shiro sat back, Keith turned away from him and mounted himself above him. He looked back at him for feedback, presenting himself for him. He kept a hand on his belly, straining a bit against it with this position but it wasn’t too unbearable. Upon realizing, Shiro handed him one of their pillows to place underneath him, and he adjusted accordingly with a smile.

“You’re the best mate ever,” Keith grinned, suddenly letting out a squeak when Shiro slapped his ass. It trailed right off into a moan.

“As are you,” he purred.

Shiro’s lubed up fingers went through the slick between his legs before pressing his fingers in, one at a time. It had Keith keening above him, shaking as he did his best not to rock down just yet. “B-baby, you’re so good to me.”

He crooned, fingers moving in deeper. Keith quivered, wiggling his ass as he whined. The Alpha crooned behind him, and now Keith was more than desperate to have him inside him. He couldn’t take it any longer!

“S-Shiro, I need you!” he cried. _“Now!”_

Shiro’s fingers pulling out was so sudden, but the reward he received made that so worth it. The tip of his cock pressed right in, teasing Keith with a slow grind. He kept his slightly squatted position. Keith braced himself on his knees, and that was when he quickly began rocking down on him. The thrusts were hard and wet, with his round belly bouncing and his entire belly growing _filthier._ And he could hear Shiro’s moans and growls.

He soon felt his strong hands on his waist, and he felt so weak underneath his grasp. Shiro’s feet were planted firmly to the bed, and with Keith’s hips still raised up he rocked his hips up fast and hard, fucking him from underneath.

“F-fuck! Fuuhuhuck! _Fuck!”_ He screamed and trembled as he tried rocking back. But Shiro’s hands were so _strong,_ and Keith was helpless above him as he kept squatted and took it all. “Y-yes, yesyes _yes!”_

He was hitting all the right places, and Keith’s back arched as much as it could. His eyes started to water more, his wrist starting to ache from how tightly he was gripping Shiro’s thigh. But he was so lost in it and filled to the brim with bliss.

“I-I… Takashiii, I’m gonna…!”

With his right hand still gripping Keith’s hip, Shiro’s other hand moved up to his chest, teasing his nipple and tweaking it. He caused it to start leaking again, the pre-milk dribbling down his chest. He sobbed more with pleasure and convulsed each time Shiro thrust deep in him with his knot beginning to form.

He came with a loud whine, squealing and squirming above Shiro while completely engulfing his knot. He was shaking and trembling, shivering almost violently when his mate swiftly came inside him and filled him up hotly. His breath was punched out, and just as he was collapsing limply after the high, Shiro used all his strength to keep him propped up. Shiro sat up, kissing the Omega’s shoulder soothingly.

“F-fuck, fuck…” he panted, craning his neck to give him careful kisses. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he murmured. He kept soothingly massaging his muscles and skin.

Keith slumped back with a purr, Shiro’s hands on his belly. “You’re so beautiful. And I can’t wait for our babies to be born…”

“I can’t wait either,” he smiled. “And… I have a name. _Singular,_ but it’s still a name.”

“Really?” Shiro’s voice grew warmer, and when he finally went soft, they carefully shifted to lie down together, face to face.

Keith nodded with a gentle smile, looking at his belly as he and Shiro both felt the tender skin carefully. “I was thinking Reyna, for the girl… A-and didn’t you want to name the boy after your grandpa?”

“Mhm… Ryu.” He smiled. “Those names are perfect.”

“Yes,” he giggled, kissing him slowly. “Ryu and Reyna Shirogane.”

“Takashi, Keith, Ryu, and Reyna.”

Keith laughed as he said all their names together. It was perfect! All of it was.

\--

 _As Shiro, Hunk, and Lance were_ bringing in some more furniture from their latest shopping trip, Keith looked at the calendar in their kitchen. He looked at the future month of November, Thanksgiving weekend circled out since no one was really sure exactly _when_ the babies would be born. But after observing the pending date, he flipped the page back down, excitement and anxiety both bubbling up in his chest.

 _Soon,_ he realized to himself Soon he would be bringing his twins to the world. Shiro and Keith were going to be fathers. Soon… It felt so far away and yet too near.

Six weeks left…


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nearly time now. Everything has to go exactly right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets purely self-indulgent.
> 
> I feel like now's a good time to add some important author notes, considering that over the next couple chapters, Keith will be in labor. I hope it's been shown that throughout the fic, I've been pretty ambiguous about how heat cycles, sex, and reproduction between Alphas and Omegas work so that anyone who reads this could interpret it however you want it to.
> 
> But if you're asking for my personal opinion of what I'm imagining in my brain, you'd see how I interpret ABO dynamics and genitalia if you read or happened to glance at my other, significantly darker fic Blood and Petrichor, where I hint at Omega males being along the lines of intersex. And the same thing goes for Alpha females, while Betas don't really have a need to get special genitalia. Thanks for coming to my ted talk!
> 
> We're getting to the magic moment! The babies will be born soon! Thank you guys for all your support!

_Keith’s baby shower arrived sooner than_ he’d realized. He shouldn’t be so surprised, after all, for it was also his birthday. He’d chosen to have the baby shower on the same day, because as much as he was… _excited_ to be turning twenty-six, preparing for the twins was far more important to him. All their friends were there, as well as their kids. It was the first time they ever had a party at their house, and despite it being overwhelming it felt amazing.

He’d been seated all day on his new love seat, courtesy of the very wonderful and generous Shiro. Everyone else was hustling and bustling, doting over the twins and practically treating him like royalty. Even the little kids were excited, asking him questions and wanting to feel them kick.

These days, even the largest of Shiro’s shirts were getting too small for him, so they got some of the largest sized T-shirts from Big and Tall. But the one thing he could still wear from Shiro’s closet was a very comfortable cardigan, plushy soft and full of his scent.

“Are you ready for your next presents?” Shay asked excitedly, dragging two large boxes over. “We all decided to chip in together, since you’ll need double the supplies for most things.”

“That’s great,” Keith grinned, hoping he didn’t sound as tired as he felt. Despite it, he inched himself closer to the end of the chair to unwrap them.

They were bassinets for the master bedroom. Keith’s face was alight at seeing them! They were perfect!

“You know, your hair grew in pretty well,” Pidge chuckled, nudging Lance in his seat. “Hey Lance, what do you think of his hair?”

He shrugged. “At least it’s not a mullet. Or… as bad of a mullet as it was.”

Keith rolled his eyes but smiled all the while. “Yeah, it grew in full too. I’m gonna keep it like this.”

Pidge then held up a couple large bags. “These are from me and Matt.”

“Wow,” he gasped as he started to take out all the baby clothes inside them. And the pajamas matched! The babies were going to look so cute in them!

“Make sure Matt comes to visit the twins,” Shiro chuckled while leaning against the chair. “When does he get back from Milwaukee?”

“Next week, finally,” she frowned and crossed her arms.

“Good, everyone needs to get together,” Keith sighed. “I’ll send him a thank you note.”

“Okay, my turn!” Allura was so giddy. “I was inspired after what you got for me at my baby shower.”

His eyes lit up, hurrying to hold the box and open it. They’d given Allura and Lance a mobile that matched the theme of their room, so seeing a pair of them together for the twins was so sweet!

“Shiro, look!” Keith grinned as he held one up. They both had little lions hanging from them. “And they’re different colors… I love it!”

“I do too,” he hummed as they leaned close to kiss each other. Among this tranquility, there was a knock at the door, followed by some clutter.

“I’ll get it,” Pidge shrugged, and what she found was Keith’s coworkers, some of them still in uniform. “Okay, who ordered the strippers?”

“Pidge!” Allura’s face darkened.

“Guys, come in, come in!” Keith encouraged, delighted to see them all again. Even Chief Kolivan was here with something to bring!

“My god, you’ve gotten fat!” Regris gasped jokingly, making Keith roll his eyes.

“What do you guys think of the place?”

“It’s cozy,” Thace mused, being the first to give him a hug. He handed him another bag. “Here, sit back down. Ulaz and I got you these. I know it’s not very exciting, but…”

Keith was ecstatic to find they’d gotten burp cloths and bath towels for the babies. “No, no, we need these. These are perfect!” he insisted.

Kolivan got them these adorable matching outfits with “My Daddy’s A Cop” written on the onesies, and Keith had them both resting against his belly. Antok and Regris got them more essentials along with the presents, courtesy of the entire station. They had everything they would need for when the babies arrive! Bottles, bibs, diapers, the works. Everything was accounted for. Everything was falling into place!

“Thanks guys, you’re the best,” he grinned. “Ryu and Reyna are gonna love all of these.”

“…Wait. Reyna?”

Keith looked over at Lance, who seemed to be confused and slightly disgruntled. “Yeah… that’s what we’re naming her. Why?”

He frowned. “No, that’s what we’re naming _our_ baby.”

“What?”

“Because, y’know. Reyna. Royalty… our baby’s a queen? Makes perfect sense to me.”

Keith just picked the name because he liked the way it sounded… “B-but I had the name picked out for two months! The only one I told that to besides Shiro was— _Oh._ ” He quickly looked at Allura, with a look that hopefully displayed his proper feeling of betrayal. “Hey!”

“I’m so sorry, Keith,” she sighed, “but when you told me the name I fell in love with it, and it stuck!”

“Well, we can’t _both_ name our babies Reyna,” he argued.

“What, you mean _I_ have to change it?” Her eyes narrowed.

“It’s only fair, I picked first!” He was tense and tried standing up. Everyone was just _staring_ at them!

Lance was standing his ground, as well. “You’re being ridiculous! Just let it go. Besides, your baby probably wouldn’t fit the name.”

His blood was boiling. “Y’know what, fine! _Keep_ the damn name! I don’t want it anymore.”

He was embarrassed that he just gave in like that, but if they went on any longer he knew it would’ve just ended in a worse way. The kids were gathered around their parents in apprehension, and he was biting on his knuckle to keep himself from crying.

See, he was fine. It was just a stupid name. A stupid… stupid name.

“S-should we start dinner?” Keith tried to offer, but his heart wasn’t really in it.

Shiro sighed as he nodded. He knew how upset he was. “Yeah, we have some treats and snacks in the kitchen, too. I’ll get some for you, Keith.”

The party was a bit awkward after that, and everyone skirted around the outburst. Good. He’d rather not think about it. It tired him out and he felt some discomfort, so he kept himself calm with deep breaths and tired smiles.

When it was over, he thanked everyone and said goodbye to each person as they left. He was already going to miss his coworkers, but it was going to be a long while before he could go back to work. Hunk, Shay, and their children were still in the house to help put away the new presents.

“Lance? Allura… I’m sorry.” Before they left, Keith stayed out of the house with them to talk. “There was no real reason for me to get that upset. You guys were right… it’s just a name.”

“But it still was wrong of me to try and take the name first,” Allura frowned.

“Still, you should keep it. I can see how much Lance loves it.” He was still sad about it, but it wasn’t worth a huge fuss. He’d get over it.

“But I’m positive Shiro loved it too,” Allura was starting to look upset, as well.

“It’s alright…”

Lance stayed beside Allura and rubbed her back. “Y’know what, Keith, you can keep the name?”

“Huh? Lance, it’s really alright. Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” He smiled a bit. “I need to figure out how to choose my battles better, anyways. And I think the name would suit her better.” He looked at Allura. “Besides… I also really like the name Lucia. What do you think?”

She grinned and nodded. “Yes, I love that.”

“Lucia Reyanna Espinosa. And just a couple blocks away, she’ll be able to play with Reyna Shirogane.”

Keith was almost in tears. “That’s perfect. Thank you…”

“You’re welcome,” he smiled.

Allura gave him a gentle hug. “Now, go get some rest. I know that when we get home, I’m going straight to bed.”

“Okay.” Keith hugged her, smiling brightly

Lance and Elisa got her to go with them, and Keith went back inside. He’d started sending “Thank You” messages to everyone that came, already exhausted. The house was a little cleaner earlier, but it still needed some work. The Garrett children were playing in the living room with the toys they brought over. Shay was packing up her bag to make sure they had everything they brought over.

Keith looked around for his husband. “…Shiro?”

“In the nursery,” he called, and Keith followed the sound of his voice. Shiro was putting the new toys and clothes away, and Hunk dragged the new furniture into the room, too.

“Hey, I wanna help,” he insisted and waddled over, folding the clothes. “Shiro, don’t make Hunk do all the work.”

“Yes, dear,” Shiro teased while going on the floor to help assemble the furniture.

“So uh… Lance and I managed to compromise. And we can still name our baby Reyna.”

“That’s great,” he grinned, leaning over to give him a kiss. “Good thing, too. We already bought two decorative R’s.”

“Yeah, because that was the worst of our problems,” he teased.

Shiro hummed and blew him another kiss.

Keith smiled and felt the twins shift. “I just can’t wait for them to be here. Everything’s ready, I just want them to come _now.”_

“One more month, baby,” Shiro chuckled. “I’m afraid they’re still cooking.”

Hunk laughed as he and Shiro were adjusting the baby swings. “Hey, I just realized. Now the only one out of the six of us that hasn’t had kids yet is Pidge.”

“I thought you told Shay to set her up with a lady,” Keith gasped. “Get on that, the clock is ticking!”

“Guys, I’m pretty sure she doesn’t wanna have kids right now,” Shiro chided. “But you’re absolutely right. You gotta make the doctor happy.”

Shay just happened to be walking by the door, and Hunk looked over to get her attention. “Yeah, get on that!”

She looked them up and down, rolling her eyes. “Whatever you guys are talking about, I sure hope it’s G-rated.”

Keith snorted and finished the dresser. As he kept up with his tasks, he was just so lost in it all as he excitedly thought about the babies. He couldn’t wait to soothe their cries in the middle of the night, no matter how exhausted he’d be in the process. He was so excited to bathe them and dress them, to feed them and raise them with Shiro. It was so much to look forward to, and he couldn’t wait to create these memories.

\--

 _November was an exciting month for_ everyone. For one thing, Keith would be full term by the end of the month, which was in two weeks. And the other equally important thing was that Allura was due any day now! The days droned on and on for Keith, but to pass the time, he cleaned up and prepared the entire house while Shiro would be away at work.

Keith had this sudden burst of energy, just itching to get everything tidy and prepared for the twins. He was excited, and he found himself creating more chores just when he thought he was done. And it benefited him in a lot of ways!

He was doing laundry when he heard Shiro come home from work, and he had some issues getting things in the dryer. Not too much to make a stink out of it, though. He relaxed right into his husband’s embrace when he felt his arms wrap around him.

“Have you heard anything from Allura or Lance?” Shiro asked.

“Not yet,” he sighed. “I think she’ll have her within the week, though.”

“Think so?” When Keith nodded, Shiro moved over to help him with the laundry. “The house looks terrific, sweetheart. Have you been cleaning all day?”

“Yep. And everything’s ready for the babies.” He sounded a little breathless suddenly, holding his belly as he felt a cramp.

It was minor, but Shiro immediately looked concerned. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes… Just another false contraction. I’ve been having them all day.”

“And you didn’t _sit down?”_ Shiro frowned. “Alright. Go ahead and lie down, and I’ll take care of dinner. What would you like?”

“I dunno yet. I’m not very hungry.”

“Okay, baby. Let me know when you do decide.”

They shared a kiss before Keith obediently went to lay down. He kept himself propped up, wearing Shiro’s cardigan to be comforted by his scent and then promptly dozing off. And he stayed asleep for about an hour before he was startled by another uncomfortable cramp. As he lied there, he started to recall his last appointment with Dr. Ryner. He’d seen her at the beginning of the month.

 _“How will I know when it’s time?”_ he’d asked her as his check-up was ending.

 _“You’ll have quite a few false contractions, which is normal as your body prepares for labor,”_ she said. _“But while false ones are random and uncomfortable, real ones will intensify and come at a consistent rate. Maybe every twenty minutes at first, but the times apart will decrease while the pain increases.”_

He shivered as he considered calling for Shiro, but he also didn’t want to cause any worry. Maybe he shouldn’t tell him just yet. He didn’t want his mate to worry. But his next contraction was roughly eighteen minutes later, the next one after consistent in time, as well.

“Hey, Keith!”

He was startled as Shiro walked in. He was almost certain he’d give birth soon, but his water didn’t break yet. He wasn’t even sure what was supposed to happen when it did, or what it’d feel like. “Yeah?” He looked over at his husband. He figured he was coming in to ask what he’d wanted to eat for dinner, so he started to think something up on the fly when—

“Allura’s water broke. They’re going to the hospital now!” Shiro grinned excitedly, but as soon as his eyes fell on him, his happy demeanor started to change. “…Keith?”

He started to sit up, shivering as the short-lived pains subsided. He gave his mate a tired smile. “I’m okay. How’s Allura doing?”

“She’s hanging in there. It’ll be a while…” He was speaking slowly, moving closer to the bed. “Babe, your scent’s different. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I…” He managed to catch his breath. “I think it’s almost time.” Truth be told, he was honestly terrified to admit that. “I-I thought it was just false labor again, but I think it’s real…”

Shiro went straight to his side, careful when touching him. His hand was on his back as he watched him. “How bad is it? Should we go to the hospital?”

“Not yet,” he murmured. “Dr. Ryner told me that we should wait a little while. Like Allura and Lance did.”

“What can I do to help?” Shiro crooned, his face nuzzling his shoulder. He also held his hand, rubbing his fingers gently over Keith’s.

“Just stay with me,” he begged softly.

Shiro was more than happy to oblige. As another pain wracked through him, Shiro was right there, rubbing his back and keeping his mind off it by telling him a story about what happened at his job. Apparently this teacher Slav he had a feud with started to pick a fight with him over a seat in the teacher’s lounge.

Keith rested whenever he could, and now that Shiro was with him to help, he was feeling a little less scared. “Heard anything from Allura yet?” he asked softly.

“Everything’s moving along, just slowly,” he sighed. “And all the youngsters are at the Holt’s house now. Everyone’s waiting at the hospital.”

“Well, they’re in for a sweet surprise.”

Shiro laughed a bit and kissed his cheek. He had a damp cloth, and he kept it on his forehead. There was a warm pack behind his back too. Whatever ailment Keith had, Shiro took care of it in moments. Keith took the pain in strides, the first few hours being incredibly uncomfortable and nerve-wracking, but not impossible to get through. He tried to rest when he could, but it was proving to be more difficult.

At one point in the night, Shiro went out of the room to get Keith some more ice chips and add more cold water to the cloth. And without warning, as the contractions were less than eight minutes apart, the pain was a lot harsher. He sat straight up,

He bit down hard on his lip, doing his best to hold back a sharp cry but to no avail. Barely a second passes before Shiro’s rushing back into the room, nearly tripping.

“Keith?! Is it—are you…?”

He was breathing hard, eyes watering at the different sensations as he looked at Shiro. “Shiro, we have to go.”

Shiro nodded quickly and tried helping him up. “Okay… Okay, Keith. Meet me at the door, okay? I’ll get the bags.”

“Y-yeah.” He was able to walk smoothly to the door once the pains subsided again. He waited there, holding the doorknob in a vice grip as Shiro hurried to join him.

\--

 _The hospital was twenty minutes away._ Keith immediately was regretting staying home for so long, because now everything just _hurt._

Shiro called Dr. Ryner as they were leaving, and as they were still on the road, he called Lance. He had him on speaker.

_“Hey, I was wondering what was taking you guys so long.”_

“Lance, we’re on our way. Keith is in labor.”

 _“What?!”_ Lance was shouting. _“You always keep trying to one-up us, Keith!”_

Keith scoffed. “Oh, yeah. Because I totally schemed to have contractions that are _tearing me in half, just_ to try and one-up you! Are you _crazy?!”_

_“Fuck, why don’t you chill? Jesus…”_

He bit down hard on his lip. “Lance, c-can you just tell Allura to hang in there? She’s got this, okay?”

_“Alright, I will. That’s what I’m here for.”_

_“Lance, you leave Keith alone!”_

Lance laughed nervously on the other end after Allura shouted at him.

They got to Marmora, the hospital now being nearly ten minutes away. But as they were going further into town, what would usually be a short trip came to a halt. The car completely stopped.

Keith was breathing hard, staring at the windshield. “…What the fuck?” He looked around at the terrible traffic jam. “Why did we stop?!”

“Babe, I don’t know.” He was just as frustrated, slamming on his horn along with the long train of cars in front of him. “I think there was an accident.”

“Shit…” He slammed his fist down on the dash. “Shiro, I-I can’t take this. I need to— _f-fuck!”_

The pain he felt at his next contraction was hot and vicious, and it nearly made him scream as he fought through it. He faintly felt Shiro take his hand, and he took it in an iron grip. He started to get an idea. They were near the Western District… Thace should be here! Maybe if he called him, he’d get to the hospital faster! They’d been at a stand still for the past three minutes.

“Ouhh _god!”_ He looked at Shiro, his eyes wide as he just suddenly felt wet between his legs. “S-Shiro. Call Thace.”

He frowned. “What?”

“Call Thace!” he growled and got his phone out. “I need to be at the hospital _now!”_

Shiro hurried to obey him, and he called him while Keith cried as soon as the contraction was over it. It was hard for him to pace his breathing, and he was trying to do his best. But with things not looking very good for him, he was doing his best not to panic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wait is finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I had 75% of this chapter written and queued up for a couple weeks, so I'm way too excited to wait any longer!
> 
> Warning for the labor and delivery in this chapter, because you can most definitely tell that this was something I was greatly looking forward to writing.   
> That's also the main reason for the cliffhanger in the prior chapter. So if anyone wants to skip this one if it makes you uncomfortable, this would make it possible. If you do read, I hope you enjoy that the babies are finally gonna be here!
> 
> As I was typing up the notes, I just realized that this fic nearly has 5,000 hits, and this is one of my most popular fics in a few years. I'm so eternally grateful! Thank you for reading and all of your support!

_By the time they got a_ hold of Thace, the line of traffic finally started to move, albeit a slow crawl.

_“Keith? What’s going on?”_

“Thace,” he called out with a whimper. “I-I need your help. I’m trying to get to the hospital, and I’m in labor.”

_“Now?”_ he gasped. _“I hope you’re not on Main Street, because one of the lights was taken out. Traffic’s stretched out for half a mile.”_

“I _know!”_ he practically screamed. “We’re stuck, and I didn’t think of a shortcut from the Western District. P-please, help me.”

There was an agonizingly long pause. _“Where on Main Street are you?”_

“Near the plaza with the supermarket. We’re this close to the entrance.”

_“Okay. Ulaz and I are right nearby. Regris can take care of the traffic. Pull in when the line moves, and we’ll meet you there,”_ Thace insisted. _“I’ll take you to the hospital, and Ulaz can ride with Shiro to help him with detours.”_

“Thank you,” he panted, hurrying to tell Shiro to pull into the supermarket.

He could hear Thace driving with Ulaz. _“Also, after riding around with me for four months, you think you’d know all the backroads by now.”_

“S-shut up, I’m not thinking straight!” he snapped, curling in on himself again with another contraction as Shiro hung up. His mate stayed right beside him, helping him concentrate.

“Easy, baby. Breathe. Breathe…” he crooned and held his hand.

Keith had a vice grip on it, and he was _so_ glad that Shiro had no feeling in it so he wasn’t too worried about injuring him. “Fuuck!”

He heard sirens and saw the lights, and he looked up in relief. Thace’s patrol car was there, and he started to open the door.

“Whoa, easy!” Shiro rushed out to the other side to help him keep his balance and get out of the car. “Easy…” He barely felt Thace take his other hand.

“Alright, Kogane.” He helped him in. “I’ll get you there in five minutes.”

Ulaz went with Shiro like the initial plan, and Keith sat in the passenger seat. It felt so nice to be in a patrol car again, but he wished that he was in here for a better reason. “Thank you, Thace…” He held his belly and lied back, bracing himself as they quickly drove off. He could see Shiro and Ulaz following them from the rear view mirror, and Keith firmly planted his feet down on the floor to brace himself.

“…Want me to hold your hand?”

“You don’t want that,” Keith laughed breathlessly once the contraction passed. “I started to crush Shiro’s _prosthetic hand_ in my grip.”

He gulped. “Right.”

Five minutes was a pretty accurate statement, and they stopped right in front of the emergency area. At this point, Keith was finding that the contractions were more and more unbearable after his water broke in Shiro’s car.

“Just stay right here,” Thace assured after opening the car door, and he hurried inside the hospital. He watched him pointing over to the patrol car and gathering up a couple nurses to help take him out.

Keith was still shaking as he was helped into a wheelchair, and he was admitted and rushed in. Thace stayed behind to make sure Shiro knew where to go, and he realized how alone he was in the room. He needed his mate _now._ He was put into a gown, received a brief check-up on his blood pressure and vitals, and he was left waiting for the moment where Dr. Ryner would check on him and eventually take him to the delivery room.

He wondered where their friends were in the hospital. He assumed that Allura would soon be ready for delivery by now. Hunk, Shay, and Pidge had to be somewhere around the hospital waiting. Did they even know he was in labor too? Not like he was demanding that attention. He lost his train of thought as pains wracked through his body again, stabbing at his spine and pulling him apart. And this one contraction he’d experienced alone in this room had to be the worst one of all the others he experienced up to that point.

“…Shiro?” he called out in the empty room. Where the hell was he?

“Keith!” His mate rushed in a couple moments later. “Keith, I’m here!”

“Where were you?!” he growled, breathing hard.

“The nurses downstairs were giving me a hard time,” Shiro sighed. “But I’m here, babe. I’m here now.”

He whined as he hurried to grip his husband’s hand. “Just stay right here! Please, don’t leave me.”

“I won’t, I promise. Just keep breathing. Deep breaths…”

He cried as the pains subsided, holding Shiro as tears ran down his face. “I’m sorry, baby, I’m sorry I yelled.”

“It’s okay,” he insisted gently. “You’re okay. You’re doing great, I love you.”

“I-I love you so much,” he sniffled. “I’m scared.”

Shiro shook his head. “You’ve got this, baby.”

\--

_Keith would’ve thought that he’d stop_ counting the hours of his agony. Including the time he’d stayed at home, up until now at three in the morning, he’d been at this for thirteen hours. Dr. Ryner had told him a couple hours ago that he just wasn’t dilating further, but he was practically _begging_ for the babies to come out now. He kept having to switch positions to keep comfortable, and after a while he just stayed focused. All that was on his mind was to breathe and power through the pain.

Shiro got him whatever he needed. More ice chips, cold rags, to hold his hand… anything to make him feel better. He was so grateful to have him as his husband.

The contractions were two minutes apart now, barely giving him time to relax. He was sobbing with each bout of pain, Shiro staying by his side and helping him best he could. Hearing the sound of his mate’s voice helped him calm down.

“Babies, you’re hurting your daddy,” Shiro chided gently while holding Keith’s hand. “Please, be born soon…”

Keith gripped his prosthetic hand tighter, even after he felt relief. “They must hate me,” he teased breathlessly.

Shiro carefully placed the cold rag on his head again. “No, they don’t hate you. Keith, you’re so strong…”

He shook his head. “I’ve never felt so weak in my life.”

“Nonsense.” He gave him a kiss on his temple.

He heard a knock on the door, but he refused to get out of his position, facing Shiro on his side. Dr. Ryner moved closer to them and watched with sympathetic eyes. “You’re a trooper, Keith.”

“Doc, you gotta speed this up,” he whined, still breathless while recovering. “I’m gonna pass out, at this rate.”

“Don’t worry,” she encouraged gently. “It shouldn’t be long now. Let’s check your progress…”

Keith kept a tighter hold on Shiro while Dr. Ryner checked on him. He really hoped he was further along now, but at the same time he was scared. They shared a careful kiss to calm his nerves, and his lips quivered while he powered through the pain.

“I just can’t wait for this to be over,” he said nervously.

Dr. Ryner looked over. “As a matter of fact, you’re fully dilated. We can take you to the delivery room now.”

His eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yes, Sir,” she grinned. “During the next contractions, you’re gonna start feeling like you want to push, but wait until you’re in the delivery room, okay?”

“O-okay.” Despite his nerves, he felt _so much_ relief as he slumped back further. She’d gone out to get nurses to help transport him, and he looked at his husband wearily. “They’re almost here.”

“Yes, baby,” Shiro grinned. “We’re gonna be dads! Get excited, Keith!”

He breathed out a laugh as a couple nurses filed in, unlocking the bed and keeping the machines ready. Shiro stayed right nearby in the group, having to be scrubbed up before going into the delivery room with him. And Keith counted his blessings, knowing that he was about to pull off the hardest thing he ever had to do.

\--

_“Shiro!”_

_His body felt like it was_ being torn apart, and all he wanted was his mate. His husband. He couldn’t do this by himself! There were so many instincts pulling at him too, and he didn’t know what to do! He could hear machines whirring and erratic beeping from too many monitors. It was all too much, and he couldn’t concentrate.

But his mate was here. He heard Shiro’s possessive growls as too many nurses gathered around him. But he wanted him by his side. He hoped his pained sobs were enough to bring his attention back to him, to have him hold his hand. He was so _scared._

“I’m here.” Shiro’s voice brought him so much relief, and he cried profusely from the pains and efforts. “Keith, I’m right here.”

Keith had his prosthesis in a death grip, using it as leverage. Fuck, he wanted to punch him so hard, for getting him pregnant in the first place and giving him no choice but to give birth now. But in that same breath, he just wanted him to stay _right here_ with him and tell him that all would go well. Because for the life of him, absolutely nothing else could help ease the hurt.

“Shiro, I’m scared,” he whined, trying desperately to keep his breaths even. “W-what if they don’t…”

“They’ll be okay,” Shiro insisted without a moment’s hesitation. “And you will be, too. Just a little longer, and then we’ll be able to meet our babies.”

Dr. Ryner was at the end of the bed, scrubbed up and watching the progress with a critical eye. “Keith, nothing’s happening. You gotta do it a little harder.”

He had to do this _twice!_ Realizing that made him start to panic. “I-I can’t do it, Shiro, I can’t!”

“Yes, you can. Babe, you’ve got this,” he encouraged, bracing the Omega’s body close to help with the delivery.

The pains were far too close together now. He didn’t have nearly enough time to catch up with him. Keith could barely make out what the nurses and doctor were telling him, but deep down his instincts knew what to do. He held Shiro’s hand tighter. He could hear everyone encouraging him, but he’d long since ignored their words. Keith couldn’t afford to mess up, to be distracted or scared anymore, and now he had the will to drown everything out and just focus on his breathing, on being able to see his children for the first time.

He clenched his jaw so tightly he thought he heard his teeth crack. It didn’t matter if he couldn’t do this. He just _had_ to. Every cell in his body was urging him to push. Every voice in the room was begging for him to. Especially Shiro, who looked so concerned during the brief moments that Keith would look at him. He could hear his own loud, strained screams reverberating off the walls.

Every time he was forced to stop, he was wailing from the overexertion, trying so hard to catch his breath without feeling faint. Shiro was moving his sweaty hair out of his face, and that was the last thing he registered before he had to do it again.

He felt way too wide, and there was this burning he never felt before in his life. But he braved through it, knowing he was one inch closer to the end. He didn’t care about how he felt anymore.

“Almost!” Dr. Ryner urged. “Just one more, Keith!”

“You hear that?” Shiro crooned, and Keith felt him kiss his hair. “You can do this!”

Keith had no idea how he managed to do it after that point. All of his energy was used for that one last push, and he could’ve sworn he nearly blacked out. But none of that mattered now, because after that burning pain there was finally relief. He fell back limply, releasing Shiro’s hand and just trying to breathe. He barely registered hearing the high-pitched squeals and cries that suddenly filled the room.

“Here’s your baby girl.” He could hear the smile in the doctor’s voice.

“Oh my god,” Shiro gasped from beside him, his voice soft and full of wonder.

Keith was so enamored by the look on his mate’s face upon seeing their baby for the first time. So much so that he’d nearly forgotten that he was only halfway done with giving birth. He turned his head back to try and see her, only to find that she wasn’t there. “W-where’d she go? I wanna see,” he tried to say, but it came out too soft and breathless. His voice was so hoarse, and he wanted to cry. “Is she okay? C-can I…?”

“Relax, sweetheart…” Shiro’s voice was just as soft. “She’s safe. Keith, she’s perfect.”

Dr. Ryner knew Keith wanted to see her, and she moved closer so that he’d have the opportunity to hold his daughter. “She’s right here.”

He weakly reached his arms out, and Shiro helped him hold her. She was still crying, pink face scrunched up and eyes shut tight. But to Keith she was perfect, and he did his best to carefully rock her and soothe her despite breaking down into tears himself. He was just so thrilled! Finally… _Finally._

“Oh, Shiro,” he sniffled, feeling his mate nuzzle his face and kiss his hair. “Shiro, she’s so…”

“I know,” he crooned, reaching to take her tiny hand as her wailing tapered off. She calmed down in her fathers’ embrace.

But Keith couldn’t enjoy this calm for long. There was a dull cramping before another contraction began, and he quivered there from the pain. He was only halfway there. His son still needed him to be strong. One of the nurses came by to take the little newborn away, and all he could do was reluctantly surrender.

When the baby let out another whimper, Keith tried soothing her with careful kisses before the nurse took her. “Oh, baby girl… I know. Daddy’s here. But your brother’s gotta join us, too.”

He had a new burst of motivation. He made it this far, and he sure as hell could do this again. He was ready to push already, just bracing himself for Dr. Ryner’s command.

“Okay, Keith, you’re doing excellent,” she encouraged with a grin. “Getting the next one out should be a little easier. Remember to pace yourself, okay?”

He nodded while panting, Shiro right back at his side to hold his hand again. As he began to strain once more and bear down, he did find that it was a _little_ better handling the pain. But with all of his energy spent up bringing Reyna into the world, trying to birth Ryu was very difficult.

His throat tightened as he fell back, feeling like he was unsuccessful. “This is going nowhere!”

“No, baby,” Shiro crooned, still letting Keith hold his metal hand for leverage. His other arm kept his leg braced like before, so he could stay in an easy position. Keith noticed briefly that he was looking over to watch the progress. “It’s almost over.”

“He’s right,” Dr. Ryner insisted. “Just a little more, and I’ll be able to help the rest of the way. Okay?”

He nodded and kept a tight grip on Shiro for support. Despite being outrageously exhausted, he knew he could handle it. Once able to, he gave painful heaves with all his strength, hearing Dr. Ryner and Shiro counting down the seconds to encourage him and keep him in time. He could practically feel the energy being drained from his body with each effort. He had _no_ idea how he managed to do it, but he managed it before collapsing back on the bed in tears.

He heard his son’s tiny cries and felt more relieved. Both his babies were alive and safe, and that filled Keith with such joy. He was faintly aware that he was incredibly sweaty, but he was so tired that he didn’t even care. He felt Shiro kiss his forehead, and that helped him relax further as the nurses took care of cleaning the twins. Keith reached his arm back up, and he felt Shiro gently hold his wrist before he opened his eyes.

“You did so well, baby…” Shiro murmured, and now that they had a moment to breathe they were both allowed to cry.

Keith sniffled as they slowly kissed each other. He was shaking as he kept close, and Dr. Ryner continued to help him with the afterbirth. Shiro stayed right by his side, holding his hand even after it was all over. The twins were still worked up, and Keith could hear them crying. Despite how close he was to passing out, he wanted to see the two of them together. After all, he still had yet to hold his son.

“Everything’s gone smoothly,” his doctor insisted. “And the babies are perfectly healthy. Would you like to hold them?”

“Yes,” he said immediately, catching his breath. He desperately wanted to see them. He reached out, and the nurses helped him hold them, one in each arm. Shiro propped the babies up underneath a pillow to make it easier to hold them.

Now swaddled up, they both had hats covering their fragile heads as they shivered from the cold of a new and scary world. Their cries dissolved into hiccups as they rested in their father’s hold, and Keith felt his heart racing at the sight of it all. No matter what pains he went through, seeing them for the first time made it all worth it. And he meant _all_ of it. The miscarriages, his fears of trying again, _everything._ The reward was so sweet. He’d never seen anything so precious in his life.

He leaned down to give them both kisses, the two of them having this wonderful, youthful smell to them that made him feel giddy. He didn’t realize when he’d started crying again, but he didn’t care either. His little ones were here, safe and sound in his arms.

“They’re perfect,” he whispered, his throat tightening as he tried not to let out a sob that’d potentially startle them.

He felt the weight shift on the hospital bed, and Shiro stayed right beside him, holding his family in his arms. “I know… I’m so proud of you, Keith.”

Keith kept close to kiss him again, resting his head against his large frame and feeling more soothed in his warmth. The twins made soft noises while they stirred, gentle coos and sleepy grumbles making his heart flutter. And when they opened their eyes, he felt like he was going to burst!

“They’re looking at me,” he gasped, smiling in delight. “Hi… H-hi, babies.”

He could hear his Alpha crooning to him, and it soothed him as he started to doze off. He did his best to keep his eyes open so he could see them a little longer.

“I’m so happy you’re finally here,” he rasped out hoarsely. His voice gave away that he was growing sleepy. “Daddy loves you so much…”

He’d felt Shiro carefully take one of the twins from his hold so he could see them. The nurse helped with the other as he drifted off. He wanted to protest, to say that he wasn’t tired and wanted to hold them a little longer, but the human body didn’t work that way. He had the rest of his life to adore and take care of his new children.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro get used to parenting in their own ways, while they take care of the twins the first few days at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still considering this fic the first installment in a series of fics, most of them being one-offs about Keith, Shiro, and their beautiful twins! I feel like this will either be the penultimate chapter, or there possibly may be two others after this one, Idk yet!
> 
> Thank you thank you THANK YOU for all the love and support! Sorry that this update took a little longer than usual. Just some typical IRL stuff. Mainly my job.

_Keith slept practically the entire day_ away, being woken up by hearing tiny cries from a couple feet away. He was incredibly sore, the pain muted by medicine. But even then, he already started to relive the labor in the back of his mind, and he’d wanted to cry. It was that moment of panic where he wasn’t sure what was happening.

“Keith?”

He was startled and looked over, seeing his husband getting up from the chair nearby. He must’ve been sleeping too. Keith started to sit up, but Shiro stopped him, gently rubbing his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, baby,” he crooned. “Just rest. I’ll take care of it.”

Keith nodded and lied back, watching Shiro as he took care of each tiny bundle one at a time. As it turned out, they both needed to be changed. He remembered when he told Allura that this would be the worst-case scenario for him, and Shiro took care of them no problem. He was so calm, and he knew exactly what to do. He’d never felt more in love.

“See, I told you that you’d be a great dad,” he insisted sweetly, realizing how tired he sounded once he talked. His throat was so dry.

“You are, too,” Shiro smiled, waiting until the babies’ crying had been soothed before going over the bed. “How’d you sleep?”

He slumped back into the pillows again, just relaxing. “Like the dead.”

He grinned and gave him a kiss. “Good. Now, the nurse comes in frequently to make sure the babies are being fed every three or four hours, and we gotta jot down when they need to be changed. They’re being fed from bottles for now, and soon you’ll be able to nurse them. We also need to make sure they’re synched up when it comes to feeding. It’ll be easier on us when they’re on the same schedule.”

Keith nodded with a gentle hum. He reached out. “How much damage did I do to your hand?”

He showed him the metal hand. “You had a pretty strong grip, but there were moments where I was worried you’d start crushing it like a soda can.”

“…Are those _teeth_ marks?”

Shiro grinned as he looked at the fingers. “Yeah, you got a little _nippy.”_

“I don’t even remember doing that.” He laughed out, doing his best to keep quiet to not disturb the babies. “Did anyone visit yet?”

“Soon,” he assured him.

The thought of anyone coming in and seeing his appearance made him feel sick. He quietly shook his head. “N-no. No, I don’t want visitors.”

“What?” Shiro frowned. “Why not, Keith?”

“No real reason. I’m just too tired for visitors right now.” He hoped that didn’t sound too suspicious.

Luckily for him, Shiro just nodded. “I think they’re just seeing Allura right now, anyways. Lucia was born I think at… midnight? And the twins were born at five in the morning.”

He let out a long whistle. “I can feel that. Ever since I got up, I’ve been reliving it.”

“You don’t have to worry about that right now.” Shiro kissed his hair. “All you have to focus on is recovering and being there for Ryu and Reyna. What can I do to help you not think about it, Keith?”

He pondered as he relaxed. “I need some water. And can we turn the TV on?”

“Of course,” he hummed and reached over to turn it on. “And the nurse said you can call her if you need any pain medicine. I can imagine it’s probably wearing off.”

“Yeah,” he groaned, looking down at himself. With it being the start of postpartum, his belly was still distended, and he could just _imagine_ how long it was going to take for his body to recover. “On… a scale of one to ten, I think it’s a five.”

“Okay, baby. I’ll go get her.” He paged for the nurse himself.

He nodded and closed his eyes. The nurse soon came in with medicine, and he was blessed to feel refreshed as he drank iced water. His hormones were _still_ crazy. His emotions were haywire, and he kept drastically alternating between being sweaty hot and freezing cold. He was able to rest for a couple more hours before he heard the babies crying again.

Shiro looked at the clock. “Okay, babe, they need to be fed.”

“Can I help?” Keith asked, almost like he was afraid to. After all, Shiro was doing great with a system already.

“Of course, you can,” he smiled. “You’re their dad, too.” He gave Keith one of the formula bottles. “Which baby?”

“Surprise me,” he teased with a giggle. He was so delighted when Shiro handed him Ryu, and he fed him his bottle. “They’re so precious.”

“I know,” he smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss.

Shiro stayed seated beside him, holding Reyna in one arm and feeding her. Keith was just in awe. He rested against his mate’s shoulder, and Shiro helped him burp the baby once he was done being fed. He still held his son in his arms, long after he was finished feeding. He watched him fall asleep, smiling warmly at the baby.

“We make such beautiful children,” Keith smiled wistfully.

Shiro started to laugh, stifling the best he could so he wouldn’t wake the twins up. “Getting a little tired again, huh?”

He pouted but nodded. “Yeah… Please, take him.”

As Shiro set the twins back down for bed, Keith lied back and shivered, snuggling into the bed when Shiro pulled the blankets over him. “Cold?”

“Freezing…” He yawned a bit, shifting as his husband carefully joined him on the bed. He was quickly starting to fall asleep, the warmth of Shiro’s body soothing him to sleep.

In the middle of the night, he woke right up when hearing the twins crying again. He went to sit up but almost immediately winced from the pain he felt. Despite it, he tried getting right up, having to hold onto something to walk around and turn the light on. He stood over where they lay, the newborns squirming in their swaddled holds and eyes screwed shut tightly.

He checked over their list and noticed that they were fed an hour ago. Shiro was absolutely on top of everything. So right now, they needed to be changed. Speaking of his husband, he was sleeping in the chair. He didn’t want to disturb him, after all the hard work he’d done today. Even if it hurt to bend and grab what he needed to change their diapers.

“Babies, shhh…” He tried to soothe them as he found his bearings. “Daddy’s here. I’m here…” Their cries grew louder after they were out of the swaddles, and they shivered from the change in the air. “I know, babies, it’s freezing. It’s almost over.”

He took a deep breath, fighting through his nerves so he could focus and change each twin one by one. He started with Ryu and then Reyna, now more awake. He knew it was going to be messy, but this definitely was something he needed to get used to.

“There we go… All clean.” He smiled gently and fixed their swaddles again. He gave them both kisses on top of their heads, but while Reyna was already nodding off Ryu was still crying. He carefully held him in his arms and rocked him. “Okay, baby boy. You need to rest.”

“Keith?”

He looked up, seeing his mate waking up and stirring. “It’s okay. They just needed to be changed.”

He walked over, Ryu’s cries quieting down to sad little whimpers. “Are you okay? Does it hurt to stand?”

“I’m fine. I’m still having a hard time bending over, though.”

“You should’ve woken me up,” he scolded warmly and kissed his hair. Shiro stayed right by his side and looked down at their son. “What’s the matter, my fussy boy?”

Keith smiled a bit. “I think he wants his papa.”

Shiro hummed and gently took the baby in his arms. “Is that so? I think he’s sad that Daddy’s up and about, and he wants him to rest. Is that right?” he teased gently while soothing him.

As Keith went back by the bed, heard Shiro walking around with Ryu and softly singing to him. He gave Reyna a kiss good night before lying down, now that she was fast asleep. He drifted off when he heard the last of Ryu’s hiccups wane down and turn into tiny snores.

\--

 _He’d slept the rest of the_ night with no real complications, but when Dr. Ryner came back that morning she insisted that he needed to stay an extra day. He had a hard time moving around on his own in the beginning, and nurses kept coming in to help ease his pain.

Keith still didn’t feel comfortable with anyone else except Shiro seeing him during this time. And even then, he was walking on very thin ice. He’d denied having visitors, not wanting their friends to see how weak he was and how his body looked after having the twins.

After a couple days, he was finally able to walk without support. His legs stopped shaking while he stood, and he showered and got things for himself alone. He shared a picture of his twins, just to let his friends and coworkers know that they were okay and the most _beautiful_ babies in the world. He had them dressed in matching clothes, holding them both in his arms while Shiro was back at home and coming to see them later.

He heard a knock on the door and looked up. “Come in.”

Someone was coming right in, but it wasn’t a nurse.

“…Allura?”

“Hi,” she grinned as she quietly walked in, holding a bundle in her arms.

Keith felt incredibly uncomfortable with anyone seeing him like this, even with him being dressed. He tried keeping his torso down covered with blankets while he kept the twins close. “I-I wasn’t expecting visitors.”

“I know, but your babies are so cute! I wanted to see them up close.” She walked over to his bedside and sat down.

Despite Keith’s discomfort, he didn’t want to hide the twins. “Here they are…” Knowing that she was seeing them for the first time made him feel a little proud.

“They’re adorable,” she gasped with a grin. “I love their little outfits.”

“Thank you,” he smiled shyly. “You were right, Allura. About how much I’ll love them once they’re born. They’re my whole world.”

“I’m so glad,” Allura hummed. “Do you wanna see Lucia?”

“Of course.” He watched Allura carefully shift the baby so he could see her better. She was fast asleep, wearing a pretty dress and matching headband. Lucia had the cutest chubby cheeks. “How cute… You’ll have to help me with what outfits the twins should wear. Your girls have the best clothes.”

“But yours are cute, too,” she chuckled. “And it will be even better once they get older.”

“Yeah…” His face started to fall, his attention going back to his babies. He couldn’t help but feel like he was being judged for how he looked. The twins are the only ones safe from his insecurity. After all, they needed him the most. They were babies.

“Is something wrong?”

He perked up again at hearing Allura. “Yeah. I’m fine,” he dismissed and felt Ryu squirm in his hold while sleepily stretching. “I’m alright.”

“You’re not,” she frowned. “You can talk to me.”

He sighed in defeat. He felt uncomfortable sharing this information with Shiro, but Allura had been helping him through most of his pregnancy, as well. He needed at least some kind of reassurance without fearing that he was going to be judged for it. “I’d spent so much time… trying to get used to how I looked before the twins were born. A-and I’m well aware that my body isn’t going to be the same right away, but I just… hate it.”

“Keith, you’re not the only parent that feels this way,” she insisted. “You probably also want to go right into getting yourself back into shape, but you have to take it slow. You don’t wanna injure yourself.”

“I can’t let Shiro see me like this. I wouldn’t even let him help me in the shower. The nurses always did.”

She shook her head. “I didn’t want Lance to see me either, after having Elisa. But it happens. These changes in your body happen. Your mate should expect that. If Shiro doesn’t think you’re perfect with post-baby flab, he doesn’t deserve your pre-baby body. Understand?”

He shyly turned his face away, slowly nodding. “Y-yeah.”

She grinned. “Can everyone else start visiting now?”

“Yes, they can,” he chuckled. “I want everyone to see the babies.”

“Yay!” She suddenly got up and went out of the room. He faintly heard some faint conversations outside before the door opened again.

“Wha--?”

He blushed as the rest of their friends started to file in. Lance stayed by Allura, a hand on the small of her back while she was still holding Lucia. Hunk was holding a large basket full of presents, most of them being toys. Shay brought Keith some sweets, bless her soul. He was _so_ sick of hospital food. Pidge and Matt filed in right after, and despite how overwhelming it felt now that everyone was inside the room, it also felt warm and homey.

“Let’s see the babies,” Pidge grinned, walking over to the hospital bed first.

Keith was still holding them carefully and smiled. “You guys…”

“They are so cute,” she gasped, thankfully keeping her voice at a whisper.

People were chatting amongst themselves, but they were all quiet. He knew Shiro was going to be coming here soon, but he wished he’d get here sooner. That way, they could all be here together.

Hunk looked over and smiled. “You guys make such adorable babies.”

Keith snorted. “Don’t we? I’d told Shiro the same thing.”

“Can we hold them?”

He didn’t know who asked that, but he was a little nervous about it first. “Guys, just _please_ be careful.”

Now that there were other people seeing the babies besides Shiro and the nurses, he knew that there were certain dangers he needed to factor in when the twins had to interact with anything outside of their familial bubble. At that moment, a sudden lightning bolt of protective instincts struck him hard. He watched both Hunk and Matt like a hawk as they each carefully took a twin from his arms. He didn’t relax until they each had  hands supporting their fragile heads.

He trusted Hunk a little better, since he had two kids. But he still had to keep an eye on Matt.

“Look at them,” Matt cooed, looking down at the baby. “I could just eat him up!”

Keith smirked. “That’s Reyna.” Oh yeah. He’s going to _love_ doing that when people were confused.

“What’s this? A party?”

Shiro just entered the room, and Keith’s face practically lit up. ‘Hey, baby.”

His husband walked over and gave him a careful kiss before sitting down at his bedside. “I’m so glad you’re letting them visit. I got so many anxious texts from them. Pidge, especially.”

“What the hell?” she pouted. “Why do you gotta call me out? I was just excited!”

“I’m teasing,” he chuckled.

“Just keep an eye on them,” Keith hummed, lying back. He was growing tired again.

He faintly watched each friend get a turn holding the babies. And they helped feed them when it was time. Keith didn’t know what he was so worried about. Watching them all interact made him feel at ease. And he couldn’t wait until his coworkers visited. The other officers were going to see them when Keith and the babies come home. It felt so great, knowing that his children were going to be surrounded by so many people that loved them. They were going to have a much larger and stronger family than both he and Shiro could ever had, and that made him feel warm all over.

He could definitely get used to this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were bringing the babies home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Note: This chapter has breastfeeding~~
> 
> This is the penultimate update! The last chapter will be posted hopefully within the next couple of weeks. Like I'd said, there possibly will be other one-shots and installments, especially with the Sheith babies.
> 
> Thank you so, so much for all the wonderful feedback that has been received for this work! I'm so glad that you guys have enjoyed this and read through all of it. This is the second time that I ever finished a multichaptered fic and posted it all, and I greatly appreciate all of the support. Thank you!

_Keith wasn’t allowed to hold any_ more weight than the weight of his twins for the next couple months. Not that he could carry much, anyways. Shiro wouldn’t let him. However, it felt really good, for once. He was being treated like royalty, even though he knew that he absolutely looked and felt like shit. But that didn’t matter right now, especially when the trade off was that he got to hold his babies and look at them every single day.

During the ride home from the hospital, he was resting in the middle seat at the back of the car. He could bear to be away from his twins for a second, now that they were heading home. The two of them were sleeping, and he made sure they were tucked in properly while in their car seats. God, he loved them so much.

“How’re they doing?” he heard Shiro ask while he was driving.

“Still asleep,” Keith crooned and lied back. “Maybe they’ll feel more comfortable feeding from me when we’re settled at home.”

“I wouldn’t worry about them being skittish too much. It can take time. Even the nurses said that sometimes first milk doesn’t happen right away.”

“Easy for you to say,” he grumbled lightly. “You’re the Alpha parent.”

“Keith…” He sighed. “Don’t worry. It’s not because of ill will. They love you. I hope you know that.”

Keith did have to remind himself of that. He looked at Ryu just as he let out a yawn, and he smiled gently. “Yeah. I know…”

A lot sooner than he thought, they pulled up into the driveway. “We’re home, babe.”

Keith had no idea how long they’d been driving for. The trip was so careful that he felt like they were practically gliding on the road. No bumps, no swerves… it was perfect for the babies. He couldn’t carry the car seats himself, so he opted for holding one of the lighter bags instead while Shiro carried both seats in his hands, leaving the bags behind for a second trip. As Keith looked towards the front door, he’d noticed that there were other cars pulled up near the house. Most of them were police cars.

“They’re _here?”_ he gasped.

“I wanted to surprise you,” he chuckled as they got to the porch. “They’re so excited to see you.”

“It’s not fair though, I still look like shit,” he pouted, keeping a tighter hold on the bag as he let himself in.

There was food on the table. Light music was playing, and the whole house was full of life and laughter. All their friends, their children, Keith’s coworkers… Everyone was here, and they all looked so happy to see them.

“Welcome home!” Thace was the first to hurry over and give Keith a hug. Fortunately his pain had since lessened, but he still squirmed a bit in his hold.

“Careful,” Shiro scolded with a warning growl.

He was so protective of Keith and the babies. It made him fall in love with Shiro even more than he already was, just to see how well he took care of his family. Taking the warning seriously, Thace pulled away gingerly and helped Keith sit down in his favorite chair.

“We’re glad you’re doing well,” Kolivan assured him. “And we wanted to give the newest members to our family a warm welcome.”

“I see,” he teased with a grin, settling back. He heard Shiro walk over, and he had his arms ready to hold one of the twins. Reyna fidgeted in his arms, but he kept her calm while she slept. “So. Everyone, this is Reyna Shirogane. And the little guy in Shiro’s arms is Ryu.”

“How adorable,” Regris grinned. He was standing near Shiro, and he looked at the baby. “Can we hold them?”

“I don’t see why not. What do you think, Shiro?” He smiled at his husband happily. “Should they?”

He smiled and nodded. “Absolutely… two hands,” Shiro reminded Regris slowly before handing Ryu to him.

“Look at him,” Regris grinned while holding their son. “He’s so sweet.”

“Thank you,” Keith smiled as he handed Reyna to Thace. He kept a close eye on his coworkers while they all took turns holding the twins. And with Shiro also relaxing, he started to settle down and slumped in his chair.

“Do you think the both of them are gonna be cops?” That was Kolivan. The man rarely smiled, but when having a turn to hold Reyna, he was smiling so warmly that it looked a lot less scary than Keith would’ve imagined.

“Maybe,” he mused. “It depends on what they’d like to do. Maybe they wanna be teachers.”

“Hey, maybe they wanna be doctors!” Pidge piped in and raised her hand while she was eating snacks by the table.

“Exactly,” Thace grinned. “Besides, maybe there will be other children from our squad that’ll want to be cops one day.”

“I support it,” Keith hummed, closing his eyes. “There will be one day.”

“Uh-huh… sooner than you think.”

He kept hearing Thace talking while he was dazed, and he faintly saw Allura moving closer to him from the corner of his eye. He was so lost in thought, a blissful smile on his face while he was watching everyone dote and fawn over and fawn over his children.

“Keith…” He felt Allura tap his shoulder, and he looked up to see her gesturing to Thace. “Do you notice something different?”

Thace was smiling too, rather softly, and his eyes were tired. Ulaz was keeping a close eye on his mate, much like Shiro had always kept a close watch ever since they first found out Keith was pregnant with the twins. And there was one more dead giveaway that something changed in the older Omega. It was his scent.

“Wha…?” Keith started to stand up, not making any sudden movements for his own sake. “Thace, are you—?!”

He’d smiled and nodded as their other coworkers curiously turned their attention to him. They were just finding out about this, as well!

“That’s amazing! Thace,” he gasped as he gave him a hug. “I thought you guys weren’t having kids.”

“Change of plans.” He laughed a bit. “Of course, my doctor warned me to be careful, because we’re having a baby kind of late. But we’re so excited.”

Ulaz moved closer while Thace was talking. He held his hand, and Keith couldn’t help but grow more thrilled at the idea of the two of them having a child.

“That’s really great. A new member of the Marmora PD family… Our kids can play together!” he insisted with a grin.

Ulaz chuckled while reaching over to hug Keith as well. “Yeah, you’re right.” He held his mate still, and they went back to interacting with the rest of the group.

Everyone was all still buzzing over the news, both about the new life that was here now and life that would come in the future. Hunk and Shay’s children were excited to see the babies, and Shay made sure that they weren’t rough with them while she held one of them. And Elisa gave Reyna a tiny stuffed bear, almost the same color as the one Lucia has. Speaking of the baby, she was resting in her seat while Lance was sitting on the couch beside her.

As the festivities started to die down, he heard Reyna start to squirm and cry while Pidge was holding her. He broke away from his conversation to see what was wrong, and he noticed that she might be hungry. Ryu started to squirm as well, and Keith felt relieved that they were for now on the same routine.

"Oh baby, it's okay," Keith cooed as he carefully took Reyna in his arms and walked over to Shiro. "Hey Shiro, can you take Ryu with me to our room? I'm gonna... try and feed them."

"Okay," his mate said. "We'll be back soon, guys. Just continue making yourselves comfortable." He carefully took Ryu from Antok and followed Keith down the hallway.

Keith was so nervous. He quickly recalled the times that he tried feeding them from his milk. Neither of them wanted to latch on, and after a few times of trying he started to grow frustrated. Maybe the twins weren't interested, or maybe they had an issue with him? It was making him have ugly doubts that he wanted to go away.

He decided to take the nurses' suggestions and try it at home to see if a more welcoming atmosphere surrounded by their parents' scent would help them want to feed. But if they didn't even like Keith's scent when he had them right at his chest, what made them think that they would like it now that they were home? Oh well. He supposed that it was still worth a shot.

"This is the last time I’m trying this," he mumbled, and as he was unbuttoning his shirt he looked up. "H-hey Shiro, can you get a couple bottles out of the fridge? Y-you know, in case it doesn't work..."

"Keith..." He smiled softly and kissed him. "It'll work. But I'll get them for you, okay?"

He nodded, still doubtful about wanting to try this. "Okay... I'll start while you get them ready."

"Sounds good." Shiro gave him another kiss on top of his head before stepping out of the room, leaving Keith with the twins. They were still squirming and whining, but he was hoping that this would work. Just a little bit.

"Okay..." He took a deep breath, clearing his head and pulling the sports bra off.

He was a little flustered over his nipples already leaking just from hearing the babies cry. That was accustomed. In the midst of psyching himself up for this, he took Reyna in his arms first, Ryu lying longways on his lap while shaking his fists angrily. They were very hungry.

"It's okay, my babies," he crooned. "Shh... Babies, you'll be okay. Daddy's got you."

He guided his daughter to his breast, watching her still seem disinterested and whining after smacking her lips together to find that there was still no milk. His confidence was starting to dwindle, and he knew that if this didn't work now, it never would. What was the point of growing such a large chest when the babies didn't want anything to do with it?

"P-please..." His voice was starting to wobble as he grew frustrated. First milk was supposed to be this special bonding time, and it was killing him knowing that he probably wouldn't experience it. "Reyna..."

Her lips smacked again, and this time her tiny hands were reaching for a better hold of his chest. She grabbed onto his skin so tightly that it hurt, even with her tiny nails. He was starting to cry from the utter misery of his babies possibly rejecting him, and he decided to just wait for Shiro to come in with the bottles. But as he waited there for him to come back, he felt a strange sensation at his teat.

Reyna experimented with it, and Keith shivered while she finally latched on and began to suckle from him.

His whole face began to light up, and he kept her close while she fed. Boy, was she hungry, feeding profusely from him. It was a strange sensation, but he loved it.

“Hey Keith, I have them ready if you wanna…” Shiro stopped midsentence at seeing Reyna feeding from him now. “Wow…”

“I know,” he grinned, keeping his voice soft while his eyes watered. This time it was from the absolute joy he felt. “Want to help me with Ryu?”

He nodded happily and carefully picked him up. Keith shifted his arms to make sure he was holding each one with equal balance, and he brought their son to his other breast. Unlike Reyna, Ryu didn’t hesitate and quickly latched on. It must’ve been his sister getting milk that gave him the incentive to try it too. Either way, he was in awe.

“There we go,” Shiro hummed and sat beside them. He gently supported Ryu’s head and gave Keith a kiss. “See, I told you we had nothing to worry about.”

He pouted but started to chuckle against his lips. “Easy for you to say, big guy.”

\--

_That first night, after the guests_ all said their goodbyes, Shiro and Keith got as much rest as they could while the babies were sleeping. Keith especially made sure that he had enough rest. Shiro had to go back to work tomorrow, so it would just be him with them alone for the very first time. He wasn’t as worried anymore, remembering when he would freak out about all these terrible scenarios weeks before the twins were born. It was as if he knew exactly what to do. Father’s intuition, he supposed.

And as to be expected, the first night was rough. The twins were up every three hours, needing to be changed and fed, fed and changed… Both parents took turns, so they could get used to handling the two of them on their own in case the other parents wasn’t around to help. Even while they were half asleep, they were able to develop a decent routine.

Keith had read several books about what to expect when the babies were born, and one portion of each book talked extensively about separation anxiety. It was when the children grew panicked and distressed at realizing that their parents were leaving. Why think about this now? Well, it turned out that Keith never expected to feel separation anxiety when Shiro had to leave for work the next morning.

He was up with him at six, after the twins were put back down for bed. They were just fed. Realizing that Shiro was leaving for the day was making him feel worked up. Maybe it was because of the hormones, or whatever, but he absolutely didn’t want him to leave today.

“You can’t leave now,” he said desperately, preventing Shiro from getting his coat on. “Tell them the babies are sick. That _I’m_ sick. Tell them that you’ll come back next month? O-or after Winter Break?”

“Keith, I have to go back,” he insisted gently and kissed him. “With only me working, I gotta make sure the bills are paid. You’ll be okay, my love. And I’ll be home before you know it.”

“But I want you home _today.”_ Big tears dribbled down his face as he gave him another kiss.

Shiro sighed and nuzzled his mate’s nose, inching closer and closer to the door despite Keith’s protests. “I love you very, very much. But if I don’t leave now, I can’t leave at all. Now, I’ll see you later. Goodbye, beautiful.”

“Shiro…” He whined as he stood in the living room alone. He watched Shiro’s car pull out of the driveway, and he had absolutely no idea what to do with himself at first.

But after that first day Shiro had to go back to work, Keith fancied himself by doing light cleaning around the house and watching some television, much like he did during the beginning of his leave. And when he wasn’t cleaning or taking care of the twins, he was suffering. Postpartum seemed to be the one thing that most of the books blotted out completely. Even Allura barely mentioned anything about it. It _sucked._ He wished that his body could’ve just… bounced back, like nothing ever happened. But _no._ It had to be full of hormones and mess and _more_ weight, still.

It was frustrating. Suffocating, even. He hated how his body looked. And now that the babies were born and the damage had been doe, he just wanted his old body back. He tried to remember what Allura told him in the hospital room, but now that more and more time was passing he was finding that the advice held less and less weight.

No matter. He had to admit, though. During his time by himself with the twins, he became quite the expert as a parent. Every day, the twins were fed a few hours a day, with the gap between feedings growing further apart by fractions as the weeks progressed. They were changed in between those gaps, and every day they were bathed, whether it was a sponge bath or a full-blown hose down after an atomic mess in one of their diapers.

He sometimes liked to call himself “Super Dad” when he was alone, because doing all that he did surely qualified as him being super in a way. That was enough to make him happy. And while time was passing, Keith figured that it would be a good time to start dieting and exercising. Nothing major. He just really wanted to get rid of this baby weight.

And whenever Shiro came home from work, they kissed and made up for the fact that the Alpha was gone all morning, and they took turns taking care of the babies like they always did. And it was as if everything that Keith had been worrying about while he was gone just melted away for the time being. It was perfect. Their little family was perfect. And the best part of all was that nothing would ever change that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone so, so much for sticking around and supporting this story for so long! I'm sad that it's over, but I'm so glad that I told a story that I genuinely wanted to tell. I read all your comments. I appreciate every single one, and know that your support is greatly appreciated! Especially now that I have less free time. Thank you everyone! <3

_“Daddy loves you…” Keith was smiling_ in delight while feeding both his twins. They were nursing, suckling while he held the two of them. He could hear the New Year’s Rockin’ Eve program playing out in the living room and some laughter from his friends as they enjoyed the festivities.

The holidays were far more wonderful, now that he had children to give anything they wanted and all the love they deserved. He and Shiro always doted over the babies.

As they finished up, he burped them one by one and looked towards the door again. “Shiro?”

His husband heard him, and he came back to their room with a smile. “Doing okay? There’s ten minutes left until the ball drops.”

“Wouldn’t want to miss that,” he chuckled. “Can you hold Ryu, please? I’m putting them down for the night.”

“Sounds great.”

They seemed to lose track of time once the babies were in bed. They were both so small, yet they were growing so much every single day, right before their eyes. It was only a matter of time before they would be sitting up and walking around, speaking to them and telling them all about their days in their own garbled versions of English. And Keith couldn’t wait.

The couple shared a kiss, and Shiro gathered his mate up in his arms, earning a pleased purr as they kissed each other more. They were just… so happy.

“Sixty seconds!” They then heard Hunk call from out in the living room.

Keith gingerly took his husband’s hand and led him back out. They left the nursery after shutting the lights, and each couple stood in the center of the room watching the clock count down. It had been a very eventful, amazing year, and Keith wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. He faced Shiro and wrapped his arms around him, hearing their friends count down the seconds louder and louder with each tick. He didn’t mind. The babies slept like rocks most of the time, anyways.

He got lost in Shiro’s eyes. He could stay lost in them all night, if he could. He loved this man more than anything in the world, and he gave him two beautiful children.

“Five… four… three… two… one!”

Their kiss was slow and sweet, and it drowned out everything else in the room. The cheers, the kisses, the obnoxious singing, the good wishes for another happy new year… Keith was perfectly content. And when he broke away, he saw that Shiro was, as well. They were both mirroring contagious smiles throughout the night.

\--

_After a long afternoon soothing_ his babies’ cries, Keith took this moment to sneak off into the shower. They were sound asleep, and Shiro was going to be back in an hour. He needed some time to take a load off and be alone.

The shower head was so soothing, and he scrubbed his scalp and relaxed under the warm droplets. He released a breath that he felt like he’d been holding for ages. Cleaning his hair was easy. It was when he had to look down to clean the rest of his body where he found some problems. He’d been doing everything he could to help lose this baby weight. He started dieting and did Shiro approved exercises. Keith insisted that he’d be fine if he worked out a little, but his husband insisted that he needed to be careful. He was such a worrywart. And even with all that, nothing worked.

It was incredibly discouraging. He just wanted to bounce right back. Actively avoiding the flab and stretch marks while washing himself off, he made sure he felt refreshed before finishing up with his shower. He could be in there for hours, if he could. He wouldn’t look at himself in the mirror afterward, though.

His pre-baby body was one version of himself that he _knew_ Shiro found attractive. And the pregnant belly was a peculiar turn-on, but Keith quickly got used to it and grew to love the way he always felt worshipped despite his appearance. But this… this in-between look was not the least bit appealing. Shiro would grow to love it, the way he loved his baby belly. Wouldn’t he? At least, that was what he’d hoped.

Keith heart horror stories. He’d seen it in film and on the occasional reality TV show. He’d seen sketches of it in standup and sitcoms. The parent was not the same after having a baby, let alone _two._ They were fatter, crankier, and most of all, they were someone to be mocked. The husband called them a fat cow all the time behind their back, but to their face he always said they were as beautiful as they were the moment they met. When they asked if they were still pretty, after their children were in elementary school and they clearly have aged in more ways than one, the husband would hesitate. And after an argument, the husband would reluctantly say yes yet rarely apologize. It was formulaic. It was something that Keith felt would never be avoided, but he didn’t want to believe that it would happen to _their_ relationship.

It couldn’t happen to _them._

\--

_They’d reached the eight week mark._ Most of the after effects of giving birth were gone, and Dr. Ryner recently gave him the okay to use his normal strength and resume his pre-pregnancy lifestyle. The problem with that now was that he had to think about going back to work. And he just… didn’t want to. He didn’t want to leave his babies with a sitter all day, and he knew for a fact that he was _not_ putting them in a daycare.

It was a lot of pressure, being back to normal health. Keith figured that Shiro would expect _everything_ to be back to normal, now that the doctor gave them the all clear. That clearly should mean that his body should be exactly like how it was before he got pregnant. _Clearly._

What was it that Allura told him at the hospital?

The two babies were resting in their swings while Keith made dinner. There was gentle music playing to help them keep calm, and he had this endless smile on his face while hearing them coo and occasionally wave their arms up to touch the mobiles above their heads. He settled the pans in the oven and walked back over to his babies, sitting down in the recliner.

“Hi, sweethearts…” he hummed and leaned over to give Ryu a kiss. “Papa will be home soon. Almost time for dinner.” He looked over at Reyna, who was dozing. “My baby girl…” He kissed her tiny hand.

He changed the music to watch a show, albeit quietly. While doing that, he decided to call Shay. She’d offered a sitter the other day that both she and Allura had hired for their kids ever since they were infants. He wanted to look into it further.

_“His name is Coran Smythe. He’s a real sweetheart and terrific with kids.”_

“That’s nice and all,” Keith sighed, looking at his babies while their swings continued to rock. “But… I still don’t feel right leaving them when they’re so little.”

_“No need to worry,”_ she insisted. _“He works with new parents all the time. Coran is always on top of things. I wouldn’t recommend him to you if I felt that you couldn’t trust him. In fact, he lives right in the neighborhood.”_

He’d gotten his phone number from her, and he sat back, sitting on calling him for several more moments. He really needed to get back to work. His leave pay was running out, and as much as he’d like to stay with the babies for a little longer, he could see the strain his husband was being put through with their currently singular income. He’d have to return to the police department.

_“Coran Smythe, Sitter services, how may I help you?”_ His voice was chirpy and cheerful.

“Hi. My name is Keith Shirogane. I was recommended to you by a Shay Garrett? She brings her kids to you.”

_“Oh, of course!”_ He could hear the smile in his voice. _“It’s my pleasure to offer a helping hand to different parents in the neighborhood. I’m CPR certified, my house is entirely childproof, and I have no issues working with infants.”_

“That’s great, because I’ll have to return to work from leave. I have a son and a daughter, both eight weeks old, and my husband isn’t home during the day either. We could use your help.”

_“No trouble at all,”_ Coran said. _“If you’d like, I can set up an interview with you and get everything sorted out. Thank you for your interest! I can assure you that if they’re under my care, you won’t need to worry.”_

Keith smiled fondly. “Okay, great. I’ll have my husband meet you as well. It’s so hard to find trustworthy sitters around here, you know?”

_“Perfectly understandable. Just give me a day and time. I’ll gladly have you over, so I can show you around.”_

“Thank you so much.” He made the arrangements just as he heard the keys outside the front door, making his smile grow wider. Shiro was home. “I’m looking forward to it… Goodbye.”

“Hey, baby.” Shiro smiled as he moved closer, giving him a kiss. “Who was that?”

“Uh, Coran Smythe. Allura and Shay call him a miracle sitter. We can use the extra help, since I have to go back to work soon.”

“Right,” he sighed and then knelt down by the baby swings. His eyes were soft and sparkly as he looked at his children, gently talking to them while they were resting. “Hi, babies. I have lots of grading to do. But how was your day?” He chuckled as Reyna cooed in her sleep. “Sounds very interesting.”

He smiled while watching him, and as his hand absentmindedly traveled down to his flabby—well, his stomach, he started to do some thinking again. A little dangerous of a habit.

“Hey, Shiro…” He pursed his lips. “What do you think of me, now that the babies are out and I’m… well, I’m still not the same?”

Clearly caught off guard, he did a double take. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“That’s not answering my question,” he said slowly. “Do you think of how I look any differently?”

He stammered. “Well, of course I don’t… Keith, there’s nothing wrong about how you look. I suppose, maybe it’s all a work in progress but you’ll bounce right back, babe.”

Keith’s eyes flashed. “What?”

“W-wait,” he frowned. “Was that a wrong answer?”

“What do you think?” He wasn’t exactly angry, but he was hoping that his response would’ve been a _little_ different. “Of _course,_ I’m not gonna bounce right back. I’m gonna be like this for a very long time. Maybe forever. And that bothers you?”

Shiro started to stand up. “Now, hang on. That’s not what I said.”

“Look.” He grinned as he started to lift his shirt up. It was the first time that he purposefully had Shiro look at it, and his hands were shaking as he kept the shirt up just under his pectoral. “See this? It’s not flat like it was, and it’s not nice and big anymore. It’s just this. This is me now.” Now he remembered what Allura told him at the hospital. “And if you don’t like it, then you don’t deserve that other body at all.

“Keith, will you just listen to me?”

_Ding!_

The timer for the oven went off, and Keith stormed over to the kitchen, taking care of setting their dinner up. “You can make yourself your own plate,” he snapped, deliberately giving himself small portions.

Shiro walked over to place a hand on his shoulder to just _stop_ for one moment. “Keith. You need to calm down.”

He took a shaky breath while looking at his mate. “Look, I just… I didn’t think that you’d be just like every other parent after their partner has a baby. Anyone, all of them… they’re so cruel behind their backs. And from the outside looking in, you wonder why that man ever loved their partner in the first place. I didn’t think you’d be like that, too.”

“Keith, I’m _not,”_ he insisted, holding his wrists. “I _love_ you. I’d love you whether you were as thin as you were pre-babies, or if you were over two hundred pounds. You will always be beautiful to me. I mean, have you seen how you look? You’re a marvel.”

He bashfully put his head down. “Now you’re just using flattery,” he grumbled, but the compliments started to release Shiro from the hook. “And you, Sir, are one step closer from being detained to the couch.” With a teasing tone to his voice, he winked at him while relaxing. “You’re paying the bills, so I need you.”

“Harsh,” he laughed, giving Keith a kiss. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to come out the way that it did. You know I think you’re beautiful.”

He watched him closely. “And I still think you’re using flattery.”

“Babe,” he chuckled while making himself a plate. “Come sit. And get _real_ portions.”

Keith stared down at his plate. He was hungry, and the dieted rations he’d been talking were no good for him. He filled his plate up a little better, and instead of sitting right across the table like he normally did, he sat along the side, not looking at Shiro. He might have gotten away this time, but that didn’t stop the way that those words hurt. And he knew it wouldn’t be long before Shiro would realize that.

\--

_Their schedules finally matched up for_ the perfect day to meet Coran. Shiro had insisted they’d bring the twins with them, instead of having them stay at Allura’s today.

Coran was an absolute delight. His house was decently sized, and he was right about the whole house being child proofed. He doted over the twins and greatly enjoyed how their company.

“It’s been a long time since I took care of the infants,” he smiled. “I’m glad that you decided to come to me.”

Shiro smiled. “We’ll need your services during the next week. I’m a teacher, and Keith is a police officer.”

Keith nodded. “There may be days where I work nights so I’d be able to watch the twins that particular day, but those might be rarer now that they’re born.” Coran showed them his certificates, like knowing CPR and documents from Child Services that showed he was a trustworthy guardian. “These documents are very impressive.”

“Yes, Mr. Smythe. What’s your pay rate, exactly?”

“That all depends on what you can afford,” Coran insisted. “If you need some assistance, I don’t mind offering lesser rates. And I won’t overcharge you because you get paid. I typically offer $100 for the week with an additional $30 for each child after the first. This is mainly for food and supplies.”

“That’s not bad…” Shiro looked over at Keith. “I like him. What do you think?”

“Hmm… I like him too.” Keith kept a close eye on the twins. “Shay and Allura did say that they trust him. I don’t think we’ll have a problem.”

“That sounds terrific,” he chuckled and looked at Coran. “Say, when’s the earliest we can start?”

He looked surprised. “As soon as you need me, I suppose.”

“Great.” He got up. “I have a diaper bag in the car. Just let me go grab it, and we’ll be back in a couple hours.”

“Couple hour—Shiro?” Keith got up from the couch. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Shiro insisted while he hurried outside. He looked so excited, and it made Keith curious. What was that man hiding?

He came right back with the bag, which included their bottles and formula. It seemed like he was incredibly prepared. “I think that having a test run will be the best way to ensure that you’re a reliable sitter. We won’t be long at all.”

“O…kay?” Coran hesitated but seemed perfectly fine with it. “Go on, then. Have a good time. They’re in good hands.”

Keith was still royally confused. “What’s going on?”

“Don’t worry. We’ll be picking them up before you know it.” He gave Coran payment before leading Keith out. “Thank you so much, Mr. Smythe!”

“Anytime.”

Keith kept looking back as Shiro led him out. The babies were still sound asleep, and Coran was carefully unpacking the diaper bag to get set up.

He went with Shiro back to their car. “Now, will you tell me what’s going on?” He may have sounded annoyed, but he just felt so confused.

“Well, you’re going back to work soon. Now’s a great time to have some alone time together. After all, it’s been a while.”

Keith almost immediately realized what he was implying, his face going red. “Oh. O-oh, we don’t have to do that…”

He shook his head. “Oh no, no, no. You deserve a good time, Keith. What you said the other day got me thinking. I shouldn’t ever make you feel the way that you do, especially when it’s not true.”

“Oh…” He looked over. “Look, I know it’s not. It’s just… me feeling unsure.”

“That’s great to hear.” Shiro smiled and reached to take his hand as they pulled into the driveway. “But if you’re willing, I’d still like to show you.”

“Yes.” There was no hesitation. He’d been wanting this ever since Dr. Ryner said it was okay to be active again. “I’d love that.”

Before Keith could get out of the car, Shiro was right there to open the door for him. He smiled and stepped right in. “Wow, such a gentleman.”

“I’m just getting started, love.”

He let out a startled gasp while Shiro picked him up, holding him in his arms and taking him up to the house. He took him right over the threshold and down the hall, and Keith hooked his arms around the back of his neck, nearly clinging to his frame.

“Babe, I can walk,” he laughed while he was brought to the bedroom. It was only then that Shiro plopped him right down on the bed. “Hey.” He laughed while lying back, but his breath hitched as right away Shiro was hovering over him, their foreheads touching.

The two mates held each other, their hands roaming delicately over their clothes. And as Keith eased his tension, the two of them kissed for what felt like hours. Deep, sensual, and breathtaking, Keith practically melted into the bed with each second he tried to ignore his instincts to breathe so he could kiss his Alpha for a little while longer. He loved him so much.

They broke away, and Shiro’s hands ran further down his body. “You know, it’s almost been a year.”

“A year?” He perked up, his arms relaxing against the sheets. “Since when?”

“Since your heat, babe,” he chuckled in a teasing tone. “Since you got pregnant.”

“Right.” The fact that he remembered had his heart bursting. “Yeah, it has.”

They shared another kiss, and Shiro started to move his flesh hand up his shirt. “So beautiful…”

Keith’s heart pounded, and as his shirt was taken off, he started to divert his gaze from his own body. With his chest looking so different after nursing the twins and his stomach all flabby, he couldn’t bring himself to willingly look down. Shiro noticed right away.

“Beautiful,” he repeated again with a smile, and he started to kiss down his jawline and to his neck. His hands were still gentle, and his lips trailed further down.

“S-Shiro.” He felt jittery while his mate kissed his abdomen. They were right on his stretch marks and scars, and not once did Shiro flinch. He was genuine. He loved him.

“I love you,” he murmured. “All of you, Keith.”

He smiled faintly, lip quivering while holding Shiro’s hair. “Shiro…”

And his kisses got lower and lower, and he instantly began undressing them fully. He was so tender and intimate, and he spread his legs. Keith lied back, and for the first time in a while he felt genuinely confident. He had absolutely nothing to worry about. The prospect of being with Shiro started making him feel slick, and he moved a hand down to make himself look more inviting. It absolutely did the trick.

“Shiro. Y=yes,” he gasped while he felt Shiro’s fingers. He was so pleased that he wasn’t wasting any time. His breaths grew shaky, and he bent his legs back for more exposure. His hands held the backs of his thighs, and his fingers twisted inside of him for much better leverage. “Ahh!”

He was moaning and trembling, writhing underneath his lover and squirming. He had no idea that he’d end up being so needy, but all he wanted was Shiro. He was stretching him, and slick dribbled out more and more. Any more stimulation, and Keith was worried that his heat might be triggered by it.

Shiro pulled his fingers out after a moment, and Keith shook while watching the Alpha suck on his slick covered fingers. His toes curled, and he beckoned him closer. “P-please…”

His body was right over him in an instant. Keith grinned, holding his hair and giving him a kiss while locking his legs around his waist. Shiro started to push in, and Keith had never felt so delighted as he let out a purr, feeling his mate slide right home.

“Don’t hold back,” he whined as he kept eye contact with Shiro. “Give it to me.”

And boy, Shiro did not disappoint. His thrusts were gradual at first, but when it seemed that he knew Keith was more than ready, his pace quickened as he went deeper. Keith’s mouth was open wide, too winded to cry. His voice came out in desperate whines, words incoherent. It felt so good to be fucked this way again, without a large belly being in the way. He’d wanted this so bad.

“Shiro—Shiro, yes!” he gasped, his hips rocking up whenever he could. Shiro’s weight was so persistent that he didn’t have to a vast majority of the time. “M-more!”

His hands went right on his chest, his fingers stretching up close to his throat. His body grew more laxed and pliant with each time his hips smacked against his, and one of his hands dug into Shiro’s scalp. And as he felt so incredibly good, he felt like a fire was igniting. His other hand gripped his back, and he urged him to go harder by body language alone.

“B-babe, babe!” he whined after a while. “I think…” His theory was confirmed when another familiar wave of pure fire scorched throughout his body.

Shiro knew right away, too. He didn’t hesitate. Following his Alpha instincts, he did the best he could to ease the radiating heat.

_“Fuck!”_ He cried out while clenching around his mate’s cock. He knew he couldn’t last, and he warned him. “S-Shiro, I’m gonna… babe, I’m gonna come!”

The Alpha let out a satisfied groan, grinning and holding him as he pounded in harder. He reached his flesh hand down to stimulate him further. “Yes, baby, go ahead… We’ve got all night.”

His entire body was trembling. At last, he couldn’t take it anymore, and he released with a loud wail as he held Shiro tightly. He could feel the mess, his breath wavering as his cries grew more desperate with each thrust that he felt while his Alpha’s knot formed. He felt locked in, and it didn’t matter that there could’ve been consequences for being this careless so soon, but he didn’t care at the time. Right now, he just needed his mate to help ease the hurt.

“Shit, babe,” Shiro chuckled breathlessly. “I-I didn’t think you’d go into heat.” He panted and kept them both in a comfortable position. “I’ll have to call Allura. And Coran.”

“A-and as…” Keith took a gulp of air. He was clearly getting overwhelmed, a side effect of a sudden heat. “…As soon as we’re done, I-I’m going back on suppressants.” He gently scratched his scalp. “If I can.”

Shiro blushed. “N-now, now, I definitely wouldn’t mind another baby.”

“I just gave birth two months ago,” he laughed, lightly smacking his head. “You goof.”

He grinned and gave him a careful kiss. “I love you too, Keith.”

\--

_Keith slumped against the door once_ coming inside the house, already starting to dress down from his police uniform. It’d been a very long day, but he had to admit that it felt so good to be back at work. And the best part was that now he was home. He looked in the living room and saw Shiro holding Reyna while Ryu was holding a rattle in his tiny fist.

“Good evening, officer,” Shiro teased while smiling at him.

Keith grinned while keeping close, giving him a kiss. “Hi, baby.” He then looked down at Reyna, smiling at her. She was sucking on a pacifier, and he kissed her forehead sweetly. “Baby girl, how are you?” he cooed. “I missed you so, so much.”

Ryu shook his rattle more, kicking his legs in excitement at hearing his father’s voice. Keith walked over to take him out of the swing. “Hi, handsome.”

As Ryu looked up at him, he gave him a big, toothless smile that lit up Keith’s entire world.

“I love that smile,” he giggled as he sat down with him beside Shiro. “Do you see papa? Say hi.”

“Hello, Ryu.” Shiro leaned over to give his son a kiss.

It was picture perfect. With both babies wide awake and cooing, they snuggled close to their fathers while Shiro and Keith kissed once more. They were perfectly content, that happy little family. And as they rested together in the comfort of each other’s company, Keith declared his undying commitment to keeping his family safe. He felt so grateful that he had his twins. All he and Shiro needed was a little bit of time.


End file.
